Best Friend (Revamped)
by kagome7304
Summary: Revamped the original story, which was removed. two best friends ripped apart from each other only to reunite years later. Rin goes to work for sesshomaru realizing that he doesn't recognize her. will he remember his best friend, will their friendship mend, will it turn into something more, or will they go their separate ways. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything….I just write these stories for fun and not to lay claim to nothing but the ideas that I contribute to form the story. The characters are NOT mine! I am borrowing them like everyone else.

**Introduction:**

'Life is made to take us on a journey. A journey to find our place in life and even possibly finding our soul mate along the way. It sometimes takes people an entire lifetime to find their soul mate…if they are even lucky enough to find them. If we find them in high school they are called our high school sweethearts…is it possible to even find them when you are younger than that? If your soul mate is a full blooded Dog Demon anything is possible. Demons are possessive of their mates, and once they find them through an instinctual bond they never leave them…ever!

So what happens to a Demon who finds their mate at a very young age? Well…no one takes them seriously until after they reach the age 16, demon puberty, where they are considered old enough to make those types of decisions due to their body development. Most humans start their puberty transformation while they are in middle school mainly around 12-13 years old. Demons are later due to their extremely long lifespan. You might be wondering where I am going with this…well what if I told you that I have a story to share about a dog demon who found his mate at a young age before being ripped away from her for 16 years. This traumatic event caused his subconscious to push the memory of her in the darkest corners of his mind…as if he never met her but still can feel her absence. How would I know? I maybe a human but I am a firsthand witness to this amazingly weird circumstance…I am still trying to piece everything together…which is why I am writing this all out. Hopefully this journal entry will help me make sense of my confusing life. The best place to start in this story would be the event that changed my life forever. I had a best friend when I was a little girl and we were inseparable for six years. That is when everything changed...this story begins a month after my twelfth birthday…'

**Chapter 1:**

"Sesshy, come here!" Rin exclaimed sitting in the tree in the back yard. She was excited for summer break to start.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked a little annoyed his warm amber eyes narrowed. He had something weighing on his mind. Rin tilted her head looking at her best friend noticing the change in his mood from the short time he left her to take his back pack into the house from their walk home from school.

"Why so serious grumpy pants?" Rin said swinging her legs from the branch she was perched on, "come on up there are some ripe berries ready for us to devour."

"No…come down…I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru said running his hands through his shoulder length silver hair. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her. She was so excited to be done with school so they could spend hours hanging out in the berry tree making plans for the entire summer. They knew they wouldn't be able to hang out much once he started high school in the fall.

"Fine party pooper hold still I am going to jump." Rin said launching herself off the branch before Sesshomaru could protest. They both went crashing to the ground with an oomph. Rin giggled sitting up on Sesshomaru's lap tucking her long black hair behind her ears, "you were supposed to catch me not be tackled to the ground."

"That wasn't funny and I wasn't ready. You could have gotten hurt." Sesshomaru scolded his eyes narrow…well trying to look at her with a straight face. The corners of his lips tugged up into a small smile. He could never stay mad at Rin with the cute face she always gave him. He wasn't sure how he would survive the rest of his life with her. His instincts told him that she was meant to be his forever…and he wasn't happy with the news he was about to tell her. His instincts even screamed at him to not tell her and remain at her side no matter what. His father didn't want to hear his protests and told him what he needed to do. He gently took hold of Rin's wrists, when she made a move to get up, holding her in place, "Rin I have to tell you something…I don't have much time…"

"Sesshomaru say goodbye to Rin, we have to get going." Sesshomaru's step mom chimed in holding his younger brother's hand carrying his backpack and her purse with her free hand.

Sesshomaru glared at the woman pulling Rin into his arms hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry we can't spend the summer together like planned. I just found out we are moving when I got home. Rin please don't forget me. When I am older I will come back for you." Rin began to cry hearing that Sesshomaru was leaving her. Sesshomaru slowly eased them both to their feet breathing in her scent deeply trying to memorize it. He pulled back tilting her chin up to look at him whispering, "you are mine…we are meant to be together forever…" with the last word said Sesshomaru crashed his lips onto Rin's giving them their first kiss.

Rin watched him, with red tear rimmed green eyes, get into the awaiting car being scolded by his step mother for displaying such adult behavior for someone so young….even if he was fourteen, his actions were inappropriate. Rin felt numb and broken watching them disappear down the road.

_**16 years later**_

"Mr. Tashi, just to let you know your new assistant will be here in an hour." Kagome said through the intercom, "Don't be hard on this one. I really need this one to work out."

"Very well…and Ms. Higarashi, make sure you take her under your wing since you were the one who begged me to hire another assistant." Sesshomaru said coldly. He heard grumbling from Kagome before she clicked the intercom off. A tension headache was starting to set in; he had to remind himself that Kagome was pregnant and needed the extra help. The last thing he needed was his little brother hanging around, bugging him about over working his mate.

Stepping into the lobby of Western Industries a young woman with her long black hair pinned up into a professional bun, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her freshly pressed pants and blouse. She was thirty minutes early for her new job due to her nerves eating at her, 'today is my first day…I hope I do well. I really need this job.' Rin said to herself taking a deep breath as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Hold the elevator please!" A young woman pleaded to Rin trying to rush to the elevator. Rin quickly stopped the door from closing as the young woman, which happened to be six months pregnant stepped onto the elevator nearly dropping the heavy binders she was struggling to carry.

"Hey, let me carry those for your, they look really heavy." Rin said slowly taking the binders from the young woman.

"Thank you so very much. I'm Kagome Higarashi." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Rin Juni…I'm new here. It's very nice to meet you Kagome." Rin said shyly.

"Oh Good, you're here! Sango told me you were going to be here at 9." Kagome exclaimed in delight looking at her watch, "You're here early. That is great! Much better than the last one I worked with. We are going to have so much fun working together. Mr. Tashi has appointed me to show you the ropes, and get you prepared to handle things while I am on maternity leave." Kagome informed leading Rin to her new desk forgetting about the books Rin was carrying.

"Ummm, Kagome…where would you like me to put these binders?" Rin asked trying not to be rude. The binders were heavy and she felt as if she was going to drop them.

"Oh dear, sorry about that Rin…just put them right here. I will take care of them later. Thank you dear." Kagome said before showing Rin what to get started on while she dealt with the binders on her desk.

Rin was swamped with work throughout the day. When it was time to go home Rin decided to stay over on her own time to finish filing the documents away that was piled on her desk. Apparently the last assistant made a mess of the filing system, and important documents were lost within the unorganized mess. Rin didn't think reorganizing the cabinets were going to take her all day. Kagome had told her to leave what she hadn't finished with on her desk and to finish it tomorrow, but Rin really hated leaving things incomplete. As she was engrossed into her work, she didn't realize a pair of golden eyes was watching her every move. Rin turned around becoming face to face with Sesshomaru. "Oh please forgive me. I didn't realize anyone else was here." Rin apologized, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Staying a little late I see…and who might you be?" Sesshomaru questioned, leaning back on a nearby desk.

"My name is Rin Juni. I just started today as Mr. Tashi's assistant." Rin said nervously. There is no way he could be who she thinks it is. Her heart clenched praying that this man just looks like him. She pushed her wire frame glasses up looking up at the man sitting on her desk, "and you are?"

"Sesshomaru Tashi." Sesshomaru smirked, seeing her eyes grow wide thinking she was in shock from meeting her employer.

Her heart clenched at the confirmation of her suspicions she should have known that this was his company and not just a coincidental last name. She brushed her thoughts to the back of her mind giving Sesshomaru one of her best smiles. "Mr. Tashi, it's a pleasure to meet you. If you excuse me I'll be heading home now." Rin quickly said grabbing her purse heading out the door.

Sesshomaru followed her outside seeing that she was heading for the bus stop. Something within him growled at him to stop her. "Miss. Juni, would you care to join me?" Sesshomaru said in his usual icy tone gesturing to his limo.

"No thank you. The bus will be here shortly." Rin said knowing that it was a bad idea. Part of her wanted to say yes, but her heart clenched again reminding her of the hurt she felt when he left long ago. She really didn't want to get caught up in him again. He promised her that he would find her…he never came for her. He is looking at her now like she is a stranger…and she will treat him as such… at least until she can think through this mess.

"It's late and not the safest time of day for a young woman. Please I insist." Sesshomaru said holding a hand out to Rin. She hesitated for a moment before giving in and taking his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Tashi, I really appreciate it." Rin said showing her gratitude.

"When we are not in the office you may call me Sesshomaru. Mr. Tashi makes me sound old." Rin just looked at him and giggled at his adorable smirk. The boy she knew began to shine through the cold demeanor he tried to display.

The car ride to Rin's small apartment was quiet…Rin could swear you could hear a pin drop, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence…more like contentment. She stared out the window not sure what to say to him, completely oblivious to him staring at her. He was a little confused thinking to himself, 'why the hell does this woman pull at my subconscious…as if I know her and should protect her. She is only human. This Sesshomaru will not lower myself to take interest in a human.'

_***Flashback***_

"_Sesshomaru…HELP ME!" a little girl with jet black hair and emerald eyes cried from the tree._

"_Hold on…I'm coming." Sesshomaru yelled quickly climbing up to get her down._

"_Thanks Sesshy…you're my hero." the little girl smiled her emerald eyes shining as she hugged him tightly._

"_You need to be more careful…you could have been seriously hurt." Sesshomaru said trying to sound angry, failing miserably. He could never be mad at her. She was special to him._

"_Well if you weren't late I would have never slipped. I got tired of waiting. I promise to wait for you next time Sesshy no matter how long it takes." She smiled handing him a berry from a nearby branch._

_***End Flashback***_

"Here we are. Thank you for the ride Mr. Tashi….I mean Sesshomaru. Good night." Rin said pulling Sesshomaru from his thoughts. Sesshomaru nodded to her not really knowing what to say. He didn't understand why such a lowly woman had such an effect on him. Maybe he will give one of his exes a call for a one night romp. That is probably what is wrong with him…Ms. Juni is attractive…for a human. He has been working too hard leaving no time for other activities. With that last thought Sesshomaru instructed the driver to take him home.

A/N: Ok Chapter one of the revamped story is done. For those who have read the old version of Best Friends, what do you think? Better? Worse? Should I just scrap everything? This was my very first fan fic which was written in 9th grade. I was really bad with grammar and only wrote stories for my own enjoyment. Writing stories on here gives me practice for whenever I manage to finish one of my own original stories with hopes to one day publish them. This revamped story is only going to be 10 chapters long. Ok people you know what to do….review please!

Kagome7304


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for those of you who reviewed I really appreciate the feedback. I will keep some of the advice in mind as I am writing chapter 2. It was brought to my attention that Rin's eyes are not emerald…Yes I do realize that in the anime her eyes are chocolate brown. I am sorry if the change in eye color upsets some of you. I apologize…but in this story her eyes are green. Just like Sesshomaru isn't going to have his markings on him. If he gets mad his marks might appear…but other than that he is going to look almost human. There was no way I was going to leave out his signature silver hair and gold/amber eyes. Am I pissing people off? Probably….do I care? Nope! Can't please them all….I am the one writing this story. I didn't intentionally mean to piss off anyone who wanted her to have chocolate brown eyes. I have been on a green eye kick lately when writing….I wasn't thinking as I was typing...I was too engrossed into the story to notice that kind of detail, and I reread it…to me it still works. As for those of you hoping that Sesshy doesn't hook up with one of his ex whores. Well…what kind of author would I be if I didn't create some kind of problem. There may be an appearance by Kagura the bitch….but you never know what I am going to write next. Lol. Well I think I talked you all to death. Now on with the story…..hopefully I didn't screw this up too bad. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything but apparently the idea to change eye colors on a character that is not mine. Don't sue me! I am a broke bitch! You won't get any money if you do sue….but I don't want a headache so don't sue.

**Chapter 2:**

Since the night she was given a ride home from Sesshomaru, Rin threw herself into her work coming in a half hour before Kagome would get there in order to leave on time. Over the past week Rin had grown close to Kagome and was a remarkably fast learner. Rin had been working the past four hours nonstop almost having two-thirds of her days work typed and filed. It was Friday and Rin wanted to leave early with Kagome so they could go baby shopping. It was lunch time when Kagome decided to interrupt Rin's work. "Rin, I know you're new here…but its lunch time and you are coming out with me. My husband is meeting us at the café across the street. So stop what you are doing now or I am pulling the plug." Kagome said with a smile, standing in front of Rin's Oakwood desk her hand hovering over the power cord of Rin's computer.

Rin's eyes looked up at Kagome her eyes wide in horror, "No don't unplug my computer! I don't have everything saved." Rin stopped typing quickly saving her work incase Kagome actually did pull the plug. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her giving her the look as if saying to decide…Rin sighed looking up at Kagome a little frustrated giving into the pregnant woman's demands, "Ughhh…fine let's go."

Rin followed Kagome across the street to the large corner café. The inside was as if you just walked into someone's home instead of a place of business. Sitting at the far end of the café was a handsome man with silver hair down to mid back and two dog ears up on top of his head. He wore a red button down shirt and top line designer jeans. Rin stopped in her place when she realized Kagome was leading her to that specific table. Her eyes were locked on his, warm amber ones, wide in fear. There was no mistake as to who he was. He was Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha. She remembered having to bring him along when she and Sesshomaru went down to the river to go swimming. Inuyasha looked a lot like his father, but not as much as Sesshomaru does.

"Holy shit…it can't be…Rinny?" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief.

"You two know each other?" Kagome said curiously plopping down on a nearby chair seeing Inuyasha scramble to his feet.

He rushed over to Rin pulling her into a tight hug, picking her up and twirling her around in his arms. A small growl of disapproval came from Kagome. Inuyasha's ears went flat setting Rin down, looking over at his mate apologetically, "Sorry Kagome, you didn't tell me you were bringing a child hood friend with you." Inuyasha chuckled rubbing the back of his head nervously, before leaning down to give his mate a kiss on the cheek.

"Huh…well I didn't know that you two knew each other. Rin is Sesshomaru's new assistant. She is going to take over for me when I go out on maternity leave. So Rin you were childhood friends with Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired curiously as she glanced through the menu.

"No way, you are working for the Ice Prince! What did he say when he saw you?" Inuyasha said with a shitty smirk on his face before Rin could answer Kagome.

"They haven't met yet. He has been held up in his office doing paper work and busy with meetings. I have been trying to have him make some time to get to know her, but I guess if you all have known each other since you were kids then I guess he doesn't need to meet her. Rin why didn't you say you knew Sesshomaru since childhood…that must have been an interesting experience. He didn't warm up to me until I became part of the family and actually stood up to his pompous ass." Kagome said after placing her order with the waiter.

"I actually did see Sesshomaru…I was working late on my first day, and he inquired who I was, introducing himself. He even gave me a ride home when I was heading to the bus stop. I don't think he remembered me. I have tried to forget him…every time I looked at him, all I felt was the pain of being left behind. He never kept his promise…If he doesn't remember me then so be it. Don't you go blabbing either Inuyasha. I know how you are. You use to tattle on Sesshomaru every chance you got." Rin said glaring at Inuyasha tears pricked her eyes reflecting the pain she endured from over the years.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Rin. You were always nice to me…your like a sister to me. I would really love to rub this in his face…the bastard deserves it especially for not recognizing you. I do know that he has turned into a cold unfeeling bastard since we left the old house. I'll come up with a way to get back at the bastard without hurting you. Hey! Your birthday is coming up soon, right? It was only a few months after mine…unless it already passed." Inuyasha said changing the subject.

"My birthday is next week…No! Don't do anything for my birthday Yasha. You are not going to parade me in front of your brother like a new toy."

"Inuyasha, I didn't bring Rin here for you to use her as a pawn to annoy your brother. I need Rin to be here when I go out on maternity leave. Your brother scared off the last three assistants...even though I am grateful to be rid of the last one. She was nothing but a grade 'A' whore." Kagome said finishing off her plate. She looked down at her watch realizing their lunch was almost up, "Oh my, Inu-kun we have to get back. I am going to be late coming home tonight. Rin is going baby shopping with me after work."

Inuyasha pouted not wanting them to leave. He stood up and helped his mate up giving her a passionate kiss on the lips and giving a gentle kiss on her belly. Rin watched them in awe; she never thought Inuyasha would turn out like this. She figured he would be the annoying bad boy type who wouldn't get caught in a committed relationship. Kagome was really good for him. She was happy that he grew up and found love. He was going to be a good father…if he kept himself out of Sesshomaru's hair long enough to see the birth of his child. Rin smiled when she felt a tug on her hand. Inuyasha had let go of Kagome pulling Rin to her feet giving her a tight loving hug. This time Rin returned the hug holding onto him as if he was a life line. In a way he was…he was a piece of her past that she thought she lost long ago. It was hard walking away from Inuyasha…she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what happened after they left…but since Sesshomaru never came back as promised she didn't want her heart to hurt more than what it already was.

Back at the office Rin was even more withdrawn than she normal is, and Kagome leaned over asking in a low voice, "Rin, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine…a lot of memories surfaced seeing Inuyasha today. I haven't seen him in sixteen years. I am glad to see he is doing well." Rin smiled a little at Kagome.

"Were you and Inuyasha sweethearts? And why don't you want Sesshomaru to know?" Kagome pressed for answers.

"Inuyasha was only ten the last time I saw him. Sesshomaru and I were best friends inseparable until he moved away. I really don't want to get into it right now. I still have work to do if I am still going shopping with you." Rin said turning back to her work…that is until she was interrupted once again.

A tall woman with her hair pulled up into a high bun, ruby red eyes to match her very low cut red shirt, dropped her large expensive purse on Rin's desk knocking off a stack of papers Rin had sorted just before she left for lunch. Rin looked up irritated at the woman and said with a bit of a bite in her tone, "Can I help you?"

"Tell Sesshy-kun that I am here. He should be expecting me." The woman said in a snotty tone.

"And you are?" Rin said in an unimpressed tone.

"Kagura…what gutter have you crawled out of?" Kagome said standing next to Rin's desk glaring at Kagura.

"Kagome…looking a little rotund are we? I am surprise Sesshomaru keeps you around. Oh wait…that is right he has no choice since you've mated with his bastard brother. Sesshomaru is expecting me." Kagura sneered at Kagome.

"Kagura was it….I don't see an appointment scheduled for you. Mr. Tashi is currently in a meeting I'll let him know you stopped by." Rin said standing up from her desk matching Kagura's glare after pulling up Sesshomaru's schedule on her screen.

"How dare you…I don't need an appointment. I am Sesshomaru's girlfriend, you worthless human." Kagura growled.

"You are not. Sesshomaru dumped you last month." Kagome snorted rolling her eyes.

"Shut up you heifer. Sesshomaru and I got back together last week." Kagura said crossing her arms over her chest clearly annoyed.

"Now you are definitely not going in to see him. Girlfriend or not…Mr. Tashi would have said whether or not to expect you…but he didn't. I am not about to lose my job because you want to interrupt an important meeting. You have one of two choices you can make an appointment and come back then, or I can have security escort you out and bar you from the premises. Your choice." Rin said her hands placed firmly on her hips not showing any signs of backing down positioning herself to block Kagura's path to Sesshomaru's office.

Kagura hissed at Rin making a move to push past Rin. Despite her petite size, Rin held her ground and didn't allow Kagura to push past her as Kagome was on the phone with security. Kagura was nearly yelling at Rin to move or she was going to regret it. Her claws, as red as her eyes, were clearly ready to strike. Rin looked unfazed by the display of dominance Kagura tried to display. 'What does Sesshomaru see in her? She looks like she is nothing but a whore.' Rin thought standing her ground. Rin made the mistake of turning her head when the sound of Sesshomaru's door opened behind her, it gave Kagura the opening she needed to knock Rin out of the way pushing her with enough force to knock her hard into the corner of the metal cabinet to Rin's left, which was only waist high, and was sure likely going to leave a bruise on Rin's side.

"What is going on out here?" Sesshomaru demanded as Kagura threw herself into his arms.

"This human bitch wouldn't let me in to see you Sesshy-kun. I was hoping we could go out to lunch and plan out what we are going to do this weekend." Kagura said purred.

Sesshomaru pushed Kagura away from him glaring down at her, "we are not back together…I thought you understood that?"

"You told me last week that you wanted me. You can't say that one week and totally brush me off the next." Kagura pouted.

"I am not going to discuss this with you now. You need to leave Kagura…and don't bother me or harass my staff." Sesshomaru said signaling the security guards to escort Kagura out of the building. When they were gone he turned to see Kagome fussing over Rin, as Rin had her hand over the spot that hit into the cabinet. She knew that she was going to have a bruise and reassured Kagome that she was fine. "Miss. Juni, my office now." Sesshomaru said in his usual icy tone.

Kagome was going to protest, but Rin stopped her following Sesshomaru into his office. Once the door closed behind them Sesshomaru motioned for her to take a seat as he leaned against his desk pinching the bridge of his nose trying to ease his headache. "Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru inquired in an unfeeling voice.

Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I'll live. Why don't you get on with whatever is on your mind Mr. Tashi. I have work to do…unless I am being fired."

The boldness of her tone snapped his eyes open; he felt the need to make her submit. He sneered at the idea that his demon side was responding to a human. He was not about to lower himself to a human. Only a demoness was worthy of his time…not a human wench. He leaned forward trying to look intimidating, "Do you have a death wish Ms. Juni? You dare taunt a wind sorceress who could have killed you in one swipe, now you are trying your hand with a dog demon."

"I can handle myself. I grew up with a few demons…I have a good idea how to handle them. I wouldn't have had to deal with that whore if you'd have better taste in women. I am sure a classy guy like yourself could find someone who would satisfy your needs and hold herself with some kind of dignity." Rin leaned forward refusing to back down meeting his stare.

"You have the nerve to speak to me as such. What I do in my private time is no concern of yours. Better yet anything I do is no concern of yours. Remember that you work for me and can be easily replaced. I suggest you keep your nose in your work and nowhere else." Sesshomaru growled narrowing his eyes.

Rin's eyes went wide quickly recovering so that he doesn't see how much those words cut her. He would rather screw every demoness he meets…he never intended of finding her. She got up without being dismissed and left his office slamming his door shut on the way out. Tears pricked her eyes as they landed on Kagome. Kagome rushed to the young woman hugging her, "what happened?"

"He is an asshole. Can we just go, please? If I don't leave now I will end up quitting." Rin said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sesshomaru stared at the closed door replaying what just happened in his head. There was something about that woman that just called to him…he just couldn't figure out why. His cell phone sprung to life signaling an incoming call. He looked at his phone and growled, "What is it little brother?"

"Nothing much…I'm over mom and dad's house. They want you to come over this weekend." Inuyasha said clearing rummaging through something.

"Tell them I'll be there…" Sesshomaru said hearing Inuyasha cussing clearly not paying attention to what he was saying, "What the hell are you doing half breed. I am a busy man for you to call me and then ignore what I have to say."

"Whoah…someone has pissed off the ice prince. I am looking for a few of the boxes we brought over from the old house. Mom said the photo album she made is in one of the boxes. I want to show Kagome. Ouch damn it! She never said that they are buried under everything else." Inuyasha growled, "Is there anything you want me to tell pops while I am here?"

"You have been with Kagome for six years…why the sudden interest in the album now? Izayoi has other pictures of you when you were younger." Sesshomaru asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because I want to show Kagome what the old house looked like and pictures of our friend is in that album. Before you ask…and I know you are. I was meeting Kagome for lunch and I ran into our friend from the old house. She joined us for lunch and we were able to catch up a little."

"You saw her and you're just getting around to telling me!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Why do you care bastard? You have been busy rutting with every demoness you meet. Have you thought about her at all in the last ten years? Would you recognize her if you saw her again? My guess is that you wouldn't…because you have turned cold and look down on humans…which if you don't recall…she is human. Look I delivered pop's message I need to find this album before Kagome gets home." Inuyasha said before hanging up his phone, which just made Sesshomaru angrier than he already was.

Meanwhile, at the mall where Kagome and Rin were shopping, Rin couldn't help but to keep thinking of Sesshomaru and what had just happened in his office. She just needs to grow up and get over it. They were kids when Sesshomaru declared that she was meant to be his. She has loved him since she was ten years old. She took demonology in high school and learned that Demons aren't able to make decisions on mates until they are at least sixteen. So maybe he didn't know what he was saying back then. He seems to want a demoness and not someone like me. Rin let out a heavy depressing sigh.

"Baby shopping is not supposed to be depressing. I have never met any woman who doesn't like shopping for cute babies. What is wrong Rin?" Kagome demanded he hands on her hips looking at Rin like a mother who is about to scold her child.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I'm just sorting through everything that happened today. From seeing Inuyasha to now…a lot has happened and I am just trying to process it." Rin said looking through a rack of baby girl outfits.

"Speaking of a lot to process…you never did tell me what Sesshomaru said to you in his office. I saw you were upset, but you said he didn't fire you. What happened?" Kagome inquired.

"Just making sure I was ok and to scold me on being so careless. We kinda got into an argument. He made sure I knew that I worked for him and could easily be replaced. If I didn't need this job I probably would have quit. He is so infuriating, and what does he see in women like Kagura!" Rin ranted, "I think I will be looking for new employment when you return from maternity leave. I should have known this job was too good to be true when I got hired. I didn't realize that I would be working for my ex-best friend who grew up into a tyrant."

"Wow…ok…maybe we should skip the shopping and go right to the ice cream part of this trip." Kagome said surprised.

Rin held her head in shame for just going into one of her rants, when they should be focusing on seeing what Kagome still needed to get for her baby. Kagome grabbed her hand leading her out the store and down to the ice cream parlor. "Let's get some ice cream then you can tell me everything."

They sat in the mall café eating their ice cream and talking about what was bothering Rin. Kagome didn't understand at first why a best friend would be so upset at who Sesshomaru was dating. Kagome's eyes grew wide realizing why Rin was so upset and blurted out, "You love Sesshomaru!"

"What? Don't be…" Rin began receiving a glare from Kagome before hanging her head sighing, "I was in love with him…I loved him since I was ten years old. Around the time he told me that I was destined to be his mate. That admission just made our bond even stronger. Sesshomaru's family had packed up the house while we were in school, and it was sprung on us when we got home that Sesshomaru was moving away. I was devastated…he promised to come back when he was old enough. Only he never did….he should have come back when I turned sixteen, but he didn't. I lost my parents in a car accident a few months before my seventeenth birthday. I had to move to a relative's house out of state. I wouldn't have had to go away to that god awful house if he would have kept his promise to come back for me. When I realized that Sesshomaru was my boss I was determined to keep my distance since he didn't recognize me like I recognized him. Now…knowing that he has been doing whatever or whoever he wants…it hurts even more than just being forgotten. The only good thing that has come out of this was seeing Inuyasha. He is like a little brother that I didn't realize I have missed so much. I am so happy that he has found someone like you and that you both are happy."

"Oh Rin…I am sorry for all the hurt you have went through. After all that I am glad you found Inuyasha again as well. I look forward to having you in all three of our lives from now on." Kagome smiled placing Rin's hand on her belly. Rin gently hugged Kagome wiping a stray tear away, changing the subject to a much happier topic as they headed to the parking lot.

A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I feel that it may have lagged a bit with all the information in it. What do you all think? The first three reviews will determine whether I go and scrap this chapter or keep it and work on chapter three…and yes I have read over this chapter before posting it. My brain feels like it is going to mush. Review and let me know what you think?

Kagome7304


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: chapter 3 is here! Lol! I don't know how fast I will be able to get chapter 4 up…my poor laptop went up and I am waiting for a new one. So please be patient. I got lucky and was able to get on a computer to send this chapter to you. Enjoy! Please don't kill me…I already sprained my knee I don't need any other injuries.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters. On to chapter 3!

Chapter 3:

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked sitting down on the couch looking suspiciously at her mate who was focused looking at something on his laptop.

"I want to do something special for Rin. I am worried about her…I didn't realize how much she has been through and dealing with the ice prince isn't helping things. I managed to guilt Sessh into giving me his platinum card to get his best friend a birthday gift since I was planning on having lunch with her soon." Inuyasha grinned mischievously. He couldn't help but to think about his conversation with Sesshomaru earlier that afternoon.

_***Flashback***_

_Inuyasha walked into Sesshomaru's office despite Rin's warning to not start anything, and annoyingly plopped into one of the chairs in front of Sesshomaru's desk. Sesshomaru scowled at his younger brother as he finished up with a client on the phone. When he hung up, he glared at Inuyasha, "what do you want half-breed?"_

"_Since you got pissed with me for not telling you about your little friend having lunch with me, I am here out of the goodness of my heart to see if you wanted me to get her anything for her birthday. She has had a rough life since we left the old house. I want to do something special for her." Inuyasha said being sincere looking sad for a moment thinking of what all Rin has been through._

"_Why don't you tell me where to find her or how to get in touch with her and I will do something special myself." Sesshomaru said not liking the game Inuyasha was playing; he was seconds from beating the half-breed to a pulp._

"_I would, but she gave me strict instructions not to tell you. She isn't very happy with you…If you want me to get her something from you I can…it's up to you. It might put you back into her good graces. She is mad that you never went back for her like you promised you would." Inuyasha shrugged like it didn't mean anything. _

"_She doesn't want to see me?" Sesshomaru looked slightly hurt, "here take my platinum card and get her something nice and be sure to tell her it is from me."_

_Inuyasha was shocked and slightly felt bad for teasing Sesshomaru so much. He obviously cared for Rin and is hurt that she doesn't want to see him. If only he would realize that she is right outside of his door then he wouldn't have to look so sad. Well with what he has planned Sesshomaru will realize that Rin has been in front of his face the entire time._

_***Flashback***_

"What are you planning Inuyasha? I know that look…you are up to no good. Don't do anything that is going to hurt Rin." Kagome warned seeing Inuyasha typing in Sesshomaru's credit card number.

"I am just doing what Sesshomaru wanted. I know the ice prince would want his best friend treated like a princess on her birthday. So I am doing just that." Inuyasha said leaning over to kiss his mate on the cheek, "just sit back tomorrow and enjoy the show. I'll stop by with lunch to see how things are going."

Rin came into the office early in order to get everything done. She had been preoccupied the past few days thinking about her childhood and how much had changed in her life. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Rin focused on filing away the stack of folders on her desk and pulling the files Sesshomaru needed for his meeting that morning. She walked into Sesshomaru's office not thinking he was going to be in his office already at this time of morning. It was barely 7.30 and he wasn't due into the office for another hour. "I didn't expect to see you this early. Here are the files you wanted for your 10 am meeting." Rin said placing the files on Sesshomaru's desk. He was looking at a picture on his desk and only grunted at her. He looked miserable, and Rin had no idea why. "Mr. Tashi, is there anything I can get you?" Rin asked a little concerned.

When Sesshomaru didn't answer Rin leaned over his desk touching his arm gently, "Sesshomaru, are you ok?" Golden eyes met her concerned green eyes. He didn't understand why she was looking at him in a caring way. This woman barely knew him and yet she was concerned for him. "I'm fine Rin…just a lot on my mind. Thank you for the files. I will let you know if I need anything else." Sesshomaru said in a dismissive tone, glancing over to the clock realizing Rin was there early. Before she could leave his office he asked her, "Why are you here so early?"

"I came in early so I can leave early. Kagome is coming in at 10.30 after her doctor's appointment." Rin said giving him a slight smile; "If you don't need anything else…I'm going to get my work done."

Rin was diligently typing the last bit of the proposal that Sesshomaru needed by the end of the day concerning the 10 am meeting he just got out of. She couldn't believe that she had all of her work just about done and was almost ready to get a jump-start on Kagome's work. Speaking of Kagome, she hadn't seen her friend all morning and it was almost 12 o'clock. She took her phone out to text her friend and coworker asking her where she was at and if she was ok. Moment's later Kagome walks into the office with a line of florists parading in behind her. Rin's eyes grew wide and she wanted to die right where she sat. Kagome told the delivery guys how to arrange the flowers, bears, and balloons around Rin's desk placing 16 different gift baskets on and around Rin burying her in her own secret garden. Before her keyboard could get buried in the mountain of gifts, she quickly saved and sent the document she was working on to the printer so that she wouldn't be fired for not completing her work. She was sure to be fired for this disruption. Rin spotted a card on one of the flowers and quickly grabbed it to see whom she was going to have to kill. 'Rinny, making up for lost times and missed birthdays. You deserve the world on your birthday…since giving you the world is a bit much on short notice. We thought to give you the next best thing. Sesshomaru paid for all of this but has no clue it is for you. Boy won't he be surprised. Glad to have found you again. Love, Inuyasha and your beloved Ice Prince.'

"Inuyasha is not going to live long enough to see the birth of his child." Rin said to Kagome, who couldn't stop smiling at her, "I'm going to kill him. Is he trying to get me fired and how am I supposed to get all of this home? This won't all fit into my tiny apartment."

"He did it all out of love…don't be too hard on him. He won't allow Sesshomaru to fire you. He loves you too much to allow that to happen. Oh and he will be here any minute with lunch." Kagome giggled enjoying Rin turning all different shades of embarrassment. She was worried for a moment that Rin wouldn't take it well. It seems like she is handling it better than she had originally thought.

Meanwhile, in Sesshomaru's office he couldn't help but to keep staring at the picture Izayoi and Inuyasha found in a box from the old house. He stared at the little twelve-year-old girl sitting next to him in the picture, both of them smiling happily.

_***Flashback***_

_It was a busy day at the fairgrounds. The spring carnival was in full swing, Sesshomaru and the little girl with long black hair ran around the picnic area after coming back from riding several rides. It was almost time to sing happy birthday to the birthday girl. The little girl's mother smiled as she watched the kids play, "why don't you two settle down for a moment so that I can get a picture of you two together."_

"_Ok mom." The little girl yelled excited turning to Sesshomaru, "now Sesshy, my mom is going to be making a special album for me. Can you please remember to smile…you smile when you have fun and I like seeing you smile…so for me can you do that?"_

"_Sure…that will be my gift to you, a smile especially for you." Sesshomaru said sitting next to the little girl with his arm around her smiling for the camera._

_***Flashback***_

'That was the last time I smiled a true smile.' Sesshomaru was then pulled from his thoughts by the excitement outside of his office door. He opened the door to a jungle of balloons and flowers. In the middle of everything sat Rin looking extremely embarrassed scolding Kagome who looked rather amused with the situation. Sesshomaru however was not amused that outside of his office has turned into a botanical garden. "What is going on out here Ms. Juni?" Sesshomaru scowled.

"Apparently I am being buried in gifts." Rin said sarcastically, "A soon to be very dead friend has decided to go over board for my birthday."

"Can I have a word with you in my office." Sesshomaru said turning his heels walking into his office, this situation was just plain bizarre, "Have a seat Rin." He shut the door right after Rin stepped into his office.

He stared at her as if he was trying to find an answer to a puzzle. Rin fidgeted under his cold stare not sure where this was going. Is he going to fire her? Or did he remember her? Either way Inuyasha was going to die, that was certain. She asked him not to dangle her in front of Sesshomaru like a toy…instead he parades 30 florists into her place of work right under his brother's nose. You might as well hang a neon flashing sign that says 'best friend right here!' what held her curiosity now was to see what Sesshomaru was going to do with this new discovery. Will he try to pretend like nothing ever happened or will he continue to want nothing to do with her? She held her breath waiting to see what he would say.

"Those flowers…Inuyasha sent them?" Sesshomaru questioned Rin staring at her intently. Rin had trouble finding her voice staring down at her hands, which were folded in her lap, nodding her head answering Sesshomaru's question. Sesshomaru pressed his lips into a thin line clearly realizing that he had been played by the half breed, 'Inuyasha is going to die…how could he dangle this in front of him like it was some kind of game.' Sesshomaru shook himself from his thoughts and deciding to interrogate this woman in front of him. There was no way she was his best friend…she would have told him right away if she was his best friend from childhood. "Is this some kind of joke?" Sesshomaru inquired folding his arms across his chest.

"You think this is some kind of joke Sessh? Wow...just like you promising to come back for me was also a joke? The years have turned you cold Ice Prince. Unless you are firing me…I have work to do. Kagome will be in later to bring you the proposal you asked me to type." Rin said standing up from her seat, spotting the picture of her and Sesshomaru on his desk. Her eyes soften as she reached over his desk picking up the picture, "I haven't seen this picture in a long time. This was the last birthday we celebrated together…my twelfth birthday…before you left."

"It's not my fault we moved." Sesshomaru said glancing at the picture, "Why didn't you say anything the night I took you home that you grew up with me?"

"Why should I have to be the one to say 'hey remember me? We were best friends sixteen years ago.' Knowing you, I would have been escorted out of the building thinking I was some whack job. I shouldn't have to be the one to jog your memory…especially when you turn out to be my boss." Rin snapped throwing the picture on his desk clearly done with this conversation turning towards the door.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm refusing to let her go; especially now knowing she is the person who has been plaguing his mind. Rin glared at him trying to pull out of his grasp. Sesshomaru growled clearly annoyed with her determination to leave, "I'm not done with you yet Rin. There is much to discuss."

"There is nothing else to discuss unless it is work related. I have a mess at my desk to deal with, as well as a few loose ends before I leave for the day." Rin snapped raising her voice.

Kagome sat at her desk waiting impatiently for Rin to emerge from Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru did not look pleased to see his reception area covered in gifts for Rin. She hoped Rin wasn't about to get fired. Voices rose inside of Sesshomaru's office sending Kagome into panic mode. She quickly dialed Inuyasha's number silently pleading for him to pick up or show up. "Hey beautiful" Inuyasha answered his phone.

"Where are you?" Kagome asked in a panicked tone.

"I just stepped off the elevator I will be there in a moment." Inuyasha said hanging up the phone rushing over to Kagome's side. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the mess he caused for Rin. He couldn't help but to snicker wondering what Sesshomaru thought of it all.

"Inuyasha…this is entirely your fault! Sesshomaru is not happy about this. He has been in his office arguing with Rin for the past twenty minutes. If she loses her job, I am never going to speak to you." Kagome scolded her mate.

"Relax Kagome…I will go in there to smooth everything out." Inuyasha said reassuring his pregnant mate setting the food on Kagome's desk.

Careful not to knock down any of Rin's flowers, Inuyasha quickly went to Sesshomaru's office barging in to find Sesshomaru and Rin glaring at each other. The air was thick with tension. He wasn't sure what went down, but it wasn't a happy reunion like he hoped. "Rin are you ok?" Inuyasha said eyeing the two in front of him. In that moment both of their attention turns to Inuyasha. Rin looked both pissed and hurt at him. His heart clenched hating to see Rin hurting. He looked at Sesshomaru and snapped, "What did you do to her Asshole!"

"Nothing I couldn't handle!" Rin snapped at Inuyasha before Sesshomaru could speak, "Why did you have to do all of this Yasha? You just couldn't respect my wishes….I told you NOT to do anything for my birthday and NOT to dangle or parade me in front of Sesshomaru."

"I know…I am sorry. I know you didn't want Sesshomaru to know, but after Kagome told me about your parents I wanted to do something special for you. I didn't expect Sesshomaru to give me his credit card when I told him I wanted to get something special for our childhood friend. I kind of went overboard."

"Overboard? Overboard? Inuyasha I have a botanical garden swarming my work area. How am I supposed to get it all home, and where am I supposed to put it all. They won't all fit in my little apartment. Do you realize that you could have cost me my job?" Rin yelled at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't have fired you…He paid for it all!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"That isn't the point Inuyasha. You have deliberately kept my employees from working due to this mess." Sesshomaru snarled before turning to Rin, "I wouldn't have fired you because of this. I'm not that cruel. Inuyasha you are in charge of cleaning up this mess and getting all of that stuff out there to Rin's apartment. Apparently there is a lot Rin and I need to discuss."

"There is nothing to discuss Sesshomaru. Both of you leave me alone! I am not here for a reunion with my past…I am here to work." Rin said walking out of the office.

"Rin wait." Sesshomaru said as he went to go after her only to have Inuyasha block his way, "out of my way half breed."

"Let her go Asshole. You will only make matters worse." Inuyasha said standing his ground.

"I am not letting her run from me when I have just found her. Move out of my way if you want to live long enough to see your unborn child." Sesshomaru growled his eyes flashing red in warning. Inuyasha gulped and stepped out of his way as Sesshomaru bolted out of the door in search of Rin. Sesshomaru found Rin waiting for the elevator he strode up to her with a quirked eyebrow, "Rin, where are you going?"

"Home…I luckily got my work done before the chaos started. I told you this morning I was leaving early." Rin said becoming impatient with the elevator.

"I'll take you." Sesshomaru said standing next to Rin.

"You have a meeting in an hour, and you wanted to look over the proposal you had me type. I don't need you to take me home…I am a big girl and know how to get myself home." Rin turned to glare at Sesshomaru her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't doubt that Rin…but I am going to take you home like it or not. Meetings can be rescheduled and the proposal will still be here for me to take care of Monday." Sesshomaru said giving Rin a 'you're not going to win this' smirk.

Rin's eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru's smirk, "I'm sure HR will have something to say with your persistence. You aren't being very professional Sesshy, more like border line stalker." The elevator doors opened, Rin quickly stepped in ignoring Sesshomaru's presence.

"I wouldn't have to look like a stalker if you would stop running away and talk to me." Sesshomaru spat.

"There is nothing to talk about. So we knew each other as kids…it doesn't change anything. We both have changed in the time we have been apart. Childhood friendships don't last forever. It was nice having lunch with Inuyasha last week and seeing how much he has grown since I last saw him. We both took different paths in life… you are the successful business man and I am just a lowly assistant working to make ends meet." Rin said refusing to look at Sesshomaru watching the numbers count down hoping to be on the ground floor soon.

Sesshomaru hit the stop button on the elevator turning to Rin, beyond frustrated with her, "That's enough! Stop pushing me away Rin! No matter what you do, I am not going to allow you to leave me anytime soon. The sooner you accept this, the better things will be."

Rin looked up at him defiantly, "I am not one of your whores to boss around. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the better both of our lives will be. You can't get your way all of the time." Why did he have to make everything so difficult? She just wanted to go home to sort through her everything that had happened. Her heart still hurts from being abandoned by everyone she loved. She doesn't want to get close to Sesshomaru knowing that she will just be hurt in the long run.

Sesshomaru's inner demon growled at him to make this defiant woman submit. It bothered him that she thought he would think of her as a whore. She was never someone he could just throw away…she was very special to him…still is special. She is his equal in every way that it matters. Sesshomaru decided to take a chance stepping into Rin's personal space tilting her chin up as he moved in claiming her lips in a deep passionate kiss. The swift movement caught Rin off guard leaving little room to resist him and giving in to the kiss. Sesshomaru smirked mumbling, "Mine" as he playfully nipped at her lower lip. Rin pulled away coming to her senses, "I'm not yours Sesshomaru. Turn the elevator back on I would hate for people to get the wrong idea."

Sesshomaru's inner demon snarled not pleased with Rin's defiance. She will be his eventually…he wasn't going to allow her to push him away. "I will release the button only if you allow me to take you home and stop pushing me away."

Rin bit her tongue wanting to reject the offer. She knew just how stubborn they both were and she had to pick her battles especially being held up in an elevator at work. "Fine…you can take me home…but that is all I am agreeing to." Rin said conceding a little.

Sesshomaru was pleased with Rin's answer, turning the elevator back on to continue it's decent to the lobby. His cold demeanor returned when the elevator dinged and the doors opened leading Rin out to the parking garage where his car awaited.

A/N: This seemed like the perfect spot to stop. I am still figuring out where the next chapter is going to go. I am using the old best friend story as a guideline when I get stuck. I hope you all are not disappointed. Review to let me know!

\- Kagome7304


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So by a show of hands how many of you hate me right now? *looks around* that many...damn. Lol ok here is what you are waiting for chapter 4. if you all hate me now...wait until the end of this chapter...I personally think that where I stopped would be torture...as a reader I would be mad wanting more. Maybe you all will be more forgiving than I.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO INUYASHA.

Chapter 4:

Rin sat in Sesshomaru's black jaguar in silence, becoming lost in thought. Her mind flashed memories starting with her twelfth birthday, kicking up every heart aching memory of her life. She thought about the first time she saw his picture in the Glamour magazine her first year of college. He had just become a bachelor after breaking it off with a top demoness model. She barely recognized the boy she grew up with. His hair had grown slightly past his shoulders, his amber eyes cold as ice. He was the rich frat boy that every girl wanted to be with. The reporter interviewing him for the magazine asked Sesshomaru what he looked for in a significant other. Sesshomaru went on to describe a perfect girlfriend. He was adamant to say that only a high-class demoness will be worthy enough to date him. When the reporter asked him if he would ever consider dating a human, and mentioned that his father has a human mate. Sesshomaru immediately answered saying that he would never date a weak human. When he takes over his father's company he will find a demoness worthy enough to bear him an heir. He will not produce any worthless half-breed like his brother. Those words had hurt Rin making her realize that the Sesshomaru she knew and loved was no more. She was alone in the world and had to get her life together if she was going to survive. Never expecting to be hired as Sesshomaru's assistant, Rin was only looking for a job since the one she was at went out of business and laid her off. She was desperate. If she weren't desperate she would have done more research into this job and most likely wouldn't be in this mess. Apparently the fates didn't think she has suffered enough. They just had to lead her into this situation, being with a demon who made it very clear to the media that he wouldn't be caught dead being with a human. Yet here he was kissing a human and taking her home…Rin looked up seeing that he was not heading towards her neighborhood. She didn't recognize where she was at, letting out an annoyed sigh she glared at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru where are we going?"

"…" Sesshomaru refused to respond, his mind was wondering to the text his stepmother sent when they reached his car. She normally left him alone, knowing that he hated her.

"Grrr…answer me or else!" Rin demanded.

"…" Sesshomaru looked at Rin with a raised eyebrow, "Or else what?"

Rin thought for a moment on how she could possibly get him to answer. A childish thought crossed her mind, and she smirked wondering if it would still work. Taking a deep breath she began to loudly sing, "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODIES NERVES, EVERYBODIES NERVES, EVERYBODIES NERVES…I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODIES NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES…"

Sesshomaru grinded his teeth and gripped the steering wheel. Oh how he hated that song. He gave in about two minutes of Rin singing it, "Fine, Fine…I give up…we are going to my house…happy!"

"Not really…you were supposed to take me home not to your house." Rin huffed crossing her arms over her chest giving him her best icy glare.

"I said I would take you home…I never said I would take you to your home. You shouldn't be alone on your birthday Rin…and I want to talk. There is much to sort out between us, even if you don't think so." Sesshomaru said seriously, but his tone sounded similar to a wounded puppy.

Rin looked at him wondering if growing up away from him was as hard for him as it was for her. Part of her wanted to hear him out, while the other part wanted nothing to do with him. She was hurt and didn't want to be abandoned for the second time by Sesshomaru. After a moment of contemplating, she decided that she would listen to him, and if she didn't like what she heard then she would set him straight and go their separate ways.

"Where is he…it's been half an hour. I don't know how much longer I can stand his bitch being here Inutashio!" Izayoi growled in a threatening tone pacing around the kitchen.

"From what I heard from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru should be on his way. He was just reunited with a friend today and was giving her a ride home. I am sure he will be here any moment." Inutashio said standing away from his mate. She was scary for a human when pissed. He silently thanked the gods for not making her a demoness, otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop her from doing anything to the young demoness currently sitting in the study.

Sesshomaru opened the front door ushering Rin inside. Rin sniffed the air when she walked through the front door, "uh oh…I smell lemon cakes. Ooooo Sesshomaru you are in DEEP trouble. Izayoi is going to rip you a new one." Rin giggled at the memory of watching Sesshomaru getting yelled at by his stepmom when they came home covered in mud. They weren't supposed to be playing by the creek in his good clothes, but he decided to ignore his orders. Rin remembers warning him not to get to close to the edge that the ground was still soft from the rain. He fell in ignoring her warning and asked her to give him a hand up only to pull her down with him. They wrestled in the mud until they were completely covered.

"Enlighten me and tell me how you know that just by the scent of her cooking. She is always cooking." Sesshomaru inquired glaring at Rin. He didn't like being laughed at, and wasn't pleased that Rin thought him getting into trouble was still funny. More and more memories of them began to surface in small pieces. Rin was the key to unlocking the memories he forced out of his mind.

"Lemon cakes are her soothing food. Remember when we were playing around the house and broke her most priceless vase…to prevent from killing us she was in the kitchen baking for three hours…she made so many lemon cakes we were eating lemon cakes for a few weeks."

Before Sesshomaru had a chance to comment any further, Izayoi came storming into the living room yelling, " Sesshomaru Tashi! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Rin instinctually stepped up to Izayoi in order to distract the infuriated woman, "Mrs. Tashi, it's so nice to see you…do I smell lemon cakes?"

Izayoi stopped her tirade and stared at the young human woman in front of her, "Uh…yes it is…I'm sorry dear have we met? You do look familiar…"

"Yes we have. I use to play with Sesshomaru before you moved 16 years ago." Rin smiled as cheerful as she could to try to change the mood of the infuriating woman.

"Rinny? How could I forget Sesshomaru's little flower. It is so nice to see you dear. Come into the kitchen, I just took out a fresh batch of my special lemon cakes." Izayoi smiled at Rin remembering the pretty little flower Sesshomaru held close as a child. She was happy to see the beautiful young woman she had become.

Sesshomaru followed the women into the kitchen, he didn't want to throw his stepmother into another rage, so he calmly asked her, "Izayoi, what was so important that you needed me home immediately?"

The simple question sent Izayoi back into her raging fit, "That slutty bitch of a fiancée you have is getting on my last nerve! Sesshomaru if you don't get her out of my house I am going to kill her…mark my words…I will!"

"What..." was all Sesshomaru could say as a woman dressed in an extremely short red skirt, a very low black top, with a thick layer of make-up on her face, ran up to him pulling him into a kiss.

Rin's eyes narrowed recognizing the woman as Sesshomaru's ex-girlfriend Kagura. Apparently it seemed like they were back together and engaged? She stared at Sesshomaru for a minute, seeing him not immediately pull away from Kagura…the action in itself told her all she needed. Izayoi saw the hurt in Rin's eyes despite her efforts to pretend to not be hurt by the action. She quickly pulled Rin out of the room and into the study.

Izayoi closed the door to the study ushering Rin to the white couch, sitting down taking Rin's hand asking her, "Rin, are you ok dear?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok? After all I was only his friend…who just recently stumbled back into his life unintentionally. It isn't like he has feelings for me. It's fine…." Rin said wiping a stray tear away quickly. She didn't know who she was trying to convince…Izayoi or herself. Despite trying to push him away…it still hurt seeing another woman lay claims on him. 'I can't stay here…he has a fiancée whom I don't like. He is not going to use me as his mistress, while he is with someone else. The Sesshomaru I fell in love with died the day he left me. I don't know this Ice Prince that looks like my Sesshomaru.' Rin thought coldly turning to Izayoi asking her politely, "Mrs. Tashi, could you please take me home? I would really like to spend the rest of my birthday at home."

"Sure dear…let me go pack up some of those lemon cakes for you and we will be on our way." Izayoi said giving Rin's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sesshomaru pushed Kagura away from him when he came to his senses snarling at the demoness, "Kagura, why the hell are you here portraying as my fiancée? I thought I had made myself clear when you came to my office last week that we are over. You seriously need to get a fucking life!"

"Ouch Sesshy that hurt…you know as well as I do, you can't resist me for long. As for that wench you were with…she is only human. Your needs would never be satisfied with a worthless human." Kagura purred in Sesshomaru's ear, pressing her body up against him.

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her arm, jerking her towards the front door, " Kagura, If you ever darken my door step, my office or even disrespect any member of my family again. You will meet your demise…sending you to jail would be too kind. This Sesshomaru will take matters into his own hands and end your existence in a blink of an eye." With one last growl as warning he threw Kagura out of his house slamming the door in the demoness' face. Sesshomaru turned around seeing Izayoi and Rin heading straight for him " Rin…" he began to say but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Sesshomaru. Izayoi is taking me home…just leave me alone…I mean it!" Rin said coldly. Izayoi stared at Rin and shivered. Rin was more like Sesshomaru then she realized…no wonder they were best friends.

Sesshomaru watched Izayoi and Rin drive off in Izayoi's ruby red mustang. He knew he would have to give Rin some time to cool off, the coldness in her voice even scared him slightly…but he wouldn't let anyone know. He realized that his Rin, human or not, was a force to be reckoned with. She was not afraid to put him in his place.

For the past two months Rin has avoided Sesshomaru like the plague. She had Kagome keep her running errands that kept her away from the desk at all costs. She had left early one day, after seeing Yura, one of her co-workers, flirting with Sesshomaru. Rin kept telling herself that she didn't care, but deep down she did. These feelings she has been trying to hide, keep trying to surface, and she just didn't want to deal with it. Her and Sesshomaru were not meant be after all…the sooner she made herself accept it, the sooner she could move on with her life.

Wednesday morning Rin arrived at her desk at 8 am sharp and just sat down her mocha latte when her phone began buzzing. Seeing Kagome's name on the caller id, Rin's eyes went wide picking up the phone, "Hey Kagome…you ok?"

"No I am not ok! The stupid doctor is forcing me to begin my maternity leave as of immediate. I can't go on maternity leave yet. There is still a lot for me to do." Kagome whined clearly not happy.

"Kagome…the doctor is doing what is best for your baby. You need to relax, and do what the doctor tells you to ensure a healthy baby. Now what all do you still have to do? Maybe I can help you get it done." Rin sighed slumping down into her chair trying to keep her very pregnant friend calm.

"Well Inuyasha is taking care of the last bit of the nursery with the help of his father. Izayoi is going to need help planning for their annual charity ball. I was supposed to meet with her this weekend, but I am strictly bedridden and not allowed to do anything. Will you really be ok helping Izayoi with the ball?" Kagome asked out of concern for her friend. She knew Rin didn't want to be around Sesshomaru any more than she had to.

"If it will put your mind at ease then I will take over and help Izayoi. Can you let her know that I will be helping her this year? I have a few things that need to get done here before I can even think about planning a ball." Rin reassured, "As for the Ice Prince…I can handle him. I have a few tricks up my sleeve…don't worry about anything. I am here to help put you at ease and get everything done. Call me if you need me…and make sure you or Yasha calls me when that baby is ready to greet the world."

Kagome sounded more at ease and content with Rin's decision and would have Izayoi contact Rin later with details on the charity ball. Rin sighed tossing her phone on the desk. She didn't realize that, none other than Sesshomaru was watching her. His amber eyes danced with amusement at hearing Rin say that she could handle him. He knew that he should push her buttons, but he just couldn't help himself, "So…you think you can handle me? What tricks do you think you have up your sleeve Rin?"

"I've always been good with dogs…handling you is no different." Rin glared at him as she pulled herself together and logged into her computer.

"Watch it Rin…you are treading on thin ice." Sesshomaru growled. He felt insulted that she would group him in with dogs. He was a dog demon who was to be feared and respected not scratched behind the ears.

"Awww…what's wrong Sesshy? Did I bruise your ego? Good. Now if you excuse me I have to get everything ready for your first meeting. Go into your office like a good boy and I will call you when your first appointment is here." Rin said in a 'I don't give a damn' tone. She couldn't resist pushing his buttons. A few months ago she would have been taking every precaution not to get fired. Now she no longer cared. As soon as Kagome comes back from maternity leave, she was quitting.

"After this morning's meeting, clear my schedule there is something that I have to straighten out and will take the remainder of the day." Sesshomaru growled retreating into his office before he loses control and makes Rin submit to him.

A/N: So how was that? Any good? I am working on chapter 5 now. So hopefully in a week I will post it. My life is at a crazy place right now, so I can't make promises as to when I will have the next chapter up. I am doing my best. Bear with me. You know the drill Review! your reviews give me the encouragement to update.

-Kagome7304


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING! That is the most depressing sentence I have ever had to write. So sad. Anyway Chapter 5 is ready for you!

Chapter 5:

The morning went by like a breeze. Rin was completing her work quickly, so that she can be prepared for whatever Sesshomaru has in store for the afternoon. At 9.45 a deep silky voice catches Rin's attention, "Hey beautiful, I have never seen you around here before."

Rin looked up from her computer to see a handsome man with long black hair tied up into a high ponytail, beautiful piercing blue eyes that would cause any woman to swoon. He wore a black button down shirt tucked into khaki pants. The first two buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned, making him look even more appealing than he would if he had it buttoned with a tie. Rin looked up at his wolfish grin and the way his ears were pointed, she was sure he was a wolf demon. Unimpressed with his devilishly handsome features, Rin asked in a bored tone, "Can I help you?"

"So serious...you could help me by telling me your name, unless you want me to keep calling you beautiful." The suave blue eyed man smiled sexy.

"I hope you don't expect me to fall for that cheesy line. My name is Rin...and you are?" Rin said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Koga Wolfe. I do have an appointment to see Sesshomaru. I may have to stop by more often with you here." Koga flirted unsuccessfully.

Rin rolled her eyes picking up the phone to let Sesshomaru know that his appointment was here. Koga was still mindlessly flirting with Rin when Sesshomaru opened his office door. The sight before Sesshomaru was unpleasing. Koga smirked up at his best friend telling Rin that they would chat more when he was finished with his meeting. Rin politely smiled at Koga as she returned to her typing. Sesshomaru was clearly not happy about what was taking place in front of him. His demon howled to be let out...to claim what was his, and to destroy anything trying to take away his Rin.

"Hey Sessh. Man that secretary you have out there is hot." Koga said as he plopped down in the chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"Why are you here Koga?" Sesshomaru growled clearly annoyed. He was doing everything he could to not rip the wolf's throat out.

"I am the project manager for the renovation you are doing with the Shikami Company. I brought the report you wanted." Koga said casually tossing the folder on Sesshomaru's desk.

"You could have easily faxed this over...why did you bring it yourself?" Sesshomaru asked curious. The wolf was up to something and he was going to find out what that was.

"I thought it would be nice to catch up...plus I heard Kagome was working for you. I wanted to see if she was still with the mutt. Instead of seeing my beloved Kagome, I find another precious gem. I swear all of the hot chicks are drawn to you. The little spitfire out there seems like she can hold her own." Koga said with a huge grin on his face.

"Kagome isn't here because she is on maternity leave. You will not bother my employees. I need Miss Juni at her best, not distracted from her work. If I find out that you are harassing my assistant I will have no problems ending you. Do we have an understanding?" Sesshomaru growled threatening.

"You never had a problem with me hitting on one of your human assistance before...why do I have to stay away from this one? I know it isn't because you have feelings for her...you despise humans and wouldn't be caught dead rutting, let alone kissing a human." Koga said studying his friend.

"Kagome's not here to stay on top of things. I don't need anything going wrong while Kagome isn't here. I don't have time to be babysitting Ms. Juni making sure she does her job in a timely manner." Sesshomaru glared at Koga, not happy with how observant the mangy wolf was.

"Fine Sessh...I won't bug her while she is working. I will just have to ask her to dinner." Koga smirked standing up from his chair, "If you excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

Sesshomaru growled following the wolf out of his office. Koga was relentless with his efforts to try coaxing Rin to go out to dinner with him. Rin shot him down the second the words were out of his mouth, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smirk. "Ms. Juni, could I have a word with you." Sesshomaru said in his usual icy tone.

Rin nodded excusing herself from Koga, and followed Sesshomaru into his office. Sesshomaru motioned for Rin to sit on the couch. She settled at the far side of the couch, opening her notepad to take down notes to whatever Sesshomaru might need her to do. She had no idea what to expect since she had to cancel the rest of his meetings. Sesshomaru sat down next to Rin staring at her, he inhaled deeply taking in her scent. "We need to get this all out in the open now, or we won't be able to get through the next few months." Sesshomaru said gently taking the note pad and pen from Rin's hands. Rin stared at him with an emotionless expression saying nothing. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smirk, she really was just like him.

"There is nothing to discuss Sesshomaru. I plan on keeping our relationship a professional one and nothing more. You need to do the same...no more offering me rides home, touching and kissing me.' Rin said with her hands folded in her lap her eyes not leaving Sesshomaru's.

"Rin...what we have is anything but professional. You can't come back into my life and put barriers up to keep me away. It's not fair." Sesshomaru said in an almost pout.

"Not Fair! Do you want to hear what isn't fair Sesshomaru? It wasn't fair of you to make empty promises, it wasn't fair to have my parents taken away and forced to go live with family who didn't want me. They took everything my parents left me, abused me until I was old enough to legally move out and go to college. I waited for you, and when I went away to college there you were in all of the gossip magazines. Living it up, sleeping around with any demoness you could find, talking trash about humans and how you would never mate with one. I didn't realize I was working for your company when I was hired. I was so desperate for a job that I didn't do my research. Then that first day meeting you...it wasn't fair that I recognized you that first day and you looked at me like I was some stranger. What's really not fair...is that after all of that, you think you still have some type of claim on me. You have a fiancé and yet you are still pursuing me, wanting to talk it through. There is nothing left to talk about. All I want to do is to get through the next few months without incident. I've waited for you for 16 years...I refuse to wait a second more." Rin snapped at Sesshomaru, standing up to leave.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by her wrists pulling enough to make her sit back down on the couch, he leaned forward a little not breaking eye contact with Rin growling, "Now it's my turn. You don't get to say what's on your mind and leave. It doesn't work that way. First off, Kagura was delusional. She is not and never was my fiancé. Secondly, the promise I made to you was when we were kids. You shouldn't hold my broken promise against me. Life just got in the way...I don't know how else to explain it. As for my comment...I was young and inconsiderate. I've surely grown since those wild days. Stop pushing me away. I am here and I am not going anywhere. I refuse to allow you to leave me just when I found you. Can we wipe the slate clean and start over?"

Rin broke eye contact with Sesshomaru staring down at their hands. Sesshomaru was rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand in a soothing manner. Her instincts were telling her to run away. Her heart couldn't bear being hurt again. Forgetting the pain she had endured over the years was nearly impossible to do. She knew that she had to give somewhere in order to survive the next few months. "Fine...you want to start over...fine. We can start over as friends. I want to keep work professional. You can claim me as a friend but that is all. As you can tell...I have trust issues, especially after being hurt once already. That is my offer take it or leave it." Rin said looking up at Sesshomaru trying to compromise.

Sesshomaru didn't like the terms Rin was making, but he didn't want to push her too much. He quickly agreed to her terms offering to take her to lunch and officially catch up since all she did was argue or avoid him in the time she has been working for him. Before Rin had a chance to accept or reject Sesshomaru, his office door swung open revealing a jubilant Izayoi. She was clearly excited about something, Sesshomaru looked over at his step mother annoyed. "Rin dear there you are. Kagome told me you will be helping me with the preparations for my Annual Charity Ball. I thought we could discuss it over lunch." Izayoi chimed.

"That sounds like a plan. Sesshomaru had cancelled his meetings for the day, so I should be ok to go ahead and leave early." Rin said standing up, "See you tomorrow Sesshy."

The next three weeks was filled with a chaotic blend of being Sesshomaru's assistant and helping Izayoi with the Charity Ball. Rin was exhausted and wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to continue down this self-destructive path. Rin was thankful that today was Friday, and she would be able to help Izayoi with the final touches. Tomorrow night was the big event, and so far everything was going smoothly. Her nightmare was almost over. Rin was looking forward to a good night sleep.

"Hey beautiful, you ready for lunch" Koga said smoothly sitting on the edge of Rin's desk.

"What gave you the idea that I was going to lunch with you?" Rin said narrowing her eyes and leaning back in her chair.

"I know that you want me...you're just afraid of what your boss will say. It will be fine I promise. He is my best friend...he will let you go." Koga grinned leaning closer to Rin.

"Oh really? Can you ask him then? I would hate to get fired because I gave into my desire of going to lunch with you Koga." Rin said innocently batting her eyelashes. She knew Sesshomaru better than Koga did, and there was no way Sesshomaru was going to allow her to go out with Koga. Especially when she declines his lunch dates. The only time she will accept dinner from him, is when they are working late.

"Don't even bother, she isn't going." Sesshomaru growled leaning against the door frame of his office, "As I recall...I told you not to harass my assistant. We have too much stuff going on around here for you to be here distracting Ms. Juni."

"Rin is entitled to a lunch break. The work will be here waiting for her when we get back. A quick lunch date won't hurt your precious schedule." Koga said rolling his eyes at Sesshomaru.

"Fine, Rin...you go on that lunch date then you will be staying late tonight, and you can't say no to me." Sesshomaru smirked at Rin his eyes holding amusement.

"Oh no! I have had enough late nights with you. We don't get any work done when we have to work late." Rin said slamming her hands on her desk standing up meeting Sesshomaru's gaze. An idea crossed her mind and it would be the perfect pay back for both Koga and Sesshomaru. She walked over until she was standing in front of Sesshomaru looking at Koga, "I know how to solve this. Koga, I am not interested in you. We are never going on a date together. I am already involved with someone." Rin spun on her heels, closing the gap between her and Sesshomaru crashing her lips against his. Sesshomaru was completely shocked and his instincts responded quickly deepening the kiss. Sesshomaru's demon howled wanting to make Rin his right here and now. Rin pulled back breaking the kiss turning her head to look at Koga, "Now if you excuse us Koga, we have business to discuss."

Koga looked for a moment in disbelief, and quickly left when Sesshomaru emitted a low threatening growl wrapping an arm around Rin's waist. As soon as Koga was out of sight, Rin tried to pull away from Sesshomaru only to have him tighten his hold on her. "Mine." Sesshomaru growled in Rin's ear.

"Not yours." Rin huffed, "Let go Sessh. I still have work to do."

"It can wait a bit longer..." Sesshomaru purred in Rin's ear burying his nose into the crook of her neck. All the stress of the past few weeks always seem to melt away whenever he was close to Rin.

"No, it can't wait any longer...I have to get everything done before Izayoi gets here. We have some final touches to do tonight and tomorrow. I am tired and don't need Koga or You distracting me." Rin sighed trying to stay focus. It really did feel nice to have a pair of strong arms around her.

Sesshomaru reluctantly let go of Rin and returned to his office. As Sesshomaru pouted in his office like a neglected puppy, Rin diligently completed her work in a timely manner. As soon as Izayoi arrived, Rin told Sesshomaru she was leaving. She rolled her eyes at seeing her childhood friend pouting like a child. He was so infuriating and it drove Rin crazy. She was still unhappy with him for allowing his crazy ex to kiss him and not pulling away right away. Was this a bit childish on her part? Maybe. Does she care? Nope. She feels that she just needs to be mad for a little while. Rin sighed for the hundredth time that night, her thoughts wondering to Sesshomaru. Despite holding a grudge against him, Rin couldn't help but to wonder if Sesshomaru was going to ask her to accompany him to the ball.

"Rin dear...could you please come to the ballroom please." Izayoi said over the walkie talkie.

"I'm on my way." Rin replied finishing up with the last center piece. She stood up to stretch and rub her tired eyes.

Meanwhile in the ballroom, a tall handsome fox demon walked over to Izayoi asking, "Izayoi, where is this lil flower you promised to show me?"

"I thought I told you to stop by tomorrow Kenji?" Izayoi huffed in disappointment.

"I know...my curiosity got the better of me. I couldn't wait any longer." Kenji said rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"ok the center pieces are done and ready to be placed on the tables. That should be everything..." Rin said looking over the list of things to do. When she looked up she was surprised to find Izayoi not alone, "Oh...I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company."

"Company? When have I ever been just company? Rinny I am hurt that you would just cast me aside as just company. Look at this handsome face...It is too good to be categorized as just company." Kenji said heavy on the dramatics.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey Sessh...who is this lil flower that keeps following you around? She is cute." Kenji said bowing to Rin kissing her lil hand. Rin giggled as Sesshomaru pulled her away from Kenji._

"_She is mine fox, stay away from her." Sesshomaru growled bearing his fangs at Kenji. _

_Rin puffed her cheeks up at Sesshomaru setting him straight, "Sesshy! He is sweet, so be nice or I'm never talking to you again."_

"_I'm sorry Rin...I'm just trying to keep you safe. This fox is nothing but trouble." Sesshomaru glared at Kenji._

"_Rin, I will take my leave. Can you promise me something?" Kenji asked Rin handing her a wild flower he picked, her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink as she shyly nodded. Kenji smiles and asked her, "Rin, would you promise to be my friend forever?"_

"_Friends forever Kenji. I will never forget you!" Rin smiled up at Kenji. Kenji smiled back kissing her on the cheek before walking away._

_***Flashback***_

"Oh Kenji! I am sorry..." Rin said hugging Kenji, "It is so good to see you. How have you been?"

"All is forgiven. There is no way I could ever be mad at you lil flower. I am great now that you are here. It's been a while Rinny. I missed you!" Kenji laughed hugging Rin tight.

"I missed you too Kenji." Rin smiled as a thought crossed her mind, "Hey Izayoi...is there anything else you need me to do? Kenji and I have some catching up to do."

"No dear I think we are good to go for tomorrow. You two kids have fun." Izayoi said leaving Rin and Kenji alone in the ballroom.

As soon as Izayoi left the ballroom, Rin turned to Kenji, "Can I ask you for a big favor?"

A/N: I know I am soo mean to end it right here! Lol! What will happen next? What does Rin have planned? Will Kenji help her after just being reunited with her? You know the drill...review and I will update!

-Kagome7304


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: LOOK ANOTHER UPDATE! So how much do you all love me now? Three chapters in just a few days….I must say I am freaking Awesome! Lol…ok enough self-pride.

Disclaimer: Time for the depressing part….I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO HIM OR ANY OTHER ANIME! There that should keep everyone happy for a while.

Chapter 6:

Rin and Kenji spend the entire night talking, catching up on what they missed in the time they have been apart. She was rethinking about the favor she was going to ask Kenji as guilt of dragging him into her problems began to twist her gut.

"So Rinny…what kind of favor can I do for you?" Kenji asked studying Rin's facial expressions. He could tell that there was an internal battle going on.

"Izayoi had invited me to the Ball and I was hoping you would go with me as friends." Rin asked deciding that this was a reasonable alternative to what she was hoping for.

"I thought you would be going with Sesshomaru…what changed between you two?" Kenji asked curious as usual. Rin looked down at the hands folded in her lap and chewed nervously on her lower lip. Kenji tilted her chin up and looked concerned, "Rinny…you can tell me anything. You're like the little sister I never had…just don't tell Sessh. It is too funny to watch him squirm thinking I am going to steal you away."

"I know this is probably a stupid reason to be mad at him…so here goes nothing. Sesshomaru had promised, before he moved away, that he would come back for me. I know we were kids then…but that promise is what kept me going this whole time. Through the death of my parents, and the abuse of my mother's step sister. It seemed like after Sesshomaru left, everyone I loved left me too. I was in college when I saw him on the cover of one of the gossip magazines sold on campus. The interview was a slap in the face. He turned into one of those rich frat boys who do nothing but party and sleep around. He told the reporter that he would never mate with a human. After that heartbreaking find in the magazine, I dried up my tears, decided to move on. Maybe I am being silly with holding such a grudge for what he promised as a child. I swear he has brought out the worst in me since our reunion. Want to hear something hilarious. My first day of work, I didn't realize at the time that it was Sesshomaru's company when I applied for the job…but anyway…I was working late trying to make a dent in the files placed on my desk. Sesshomaru saw me and asked me who I was. So I played it off as if I was meeting him for the first time. God I am such an idiot." Rin sighed shaking her head in disgust.

"You're not an idiot Rin, you held onto hope of someone you love coming back for you when things weren't going well for you. It makes sense as to why you moved. When I went to your house to see you, there was another family living in your house." Kenji smiled softly at Rin.

"You went to my house? When?" Rin's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"It would have been your senior year in high school. No one knew where you were, and Sesshomaru didn't want to talk about it. I am sorry that I hadn't come sooner to see you." Kenji smiled sadly, "its water under the bridge. No use dwelling anymore in the past. We are in the here and now. So let's focus on the Charity Ball. I would be happy to escort you to your first ball. Not only will I be with the prettiest girl there, but I get to annoy Sessh all at the same time. It doesn't get any better than this."

"Thank you Kenji, I really appreciate you doing this for me." Rin smiled before shyly asking, "Can you tell me what to expect at one of these things? Izayoi described like it was something out of a fairy tale."

"It kind of is like something out of a fairy tale. There is dancing, wine, champagne, the most expensive assortment of delicacies from all over the world. Izayoi use to force Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I to take dancing lessons when they began hosting the charity ball. She always made sure there was an orchestra playing the kind of music you would only hear while ballroom dancing. It is a very elegant event."

"Ballroom dancing? Maybe I will just skip the event, and we can instead hang out at my apartment for scary movies." Rin nervously chuckled. She couldn't dance to save her life.

"Nonsense. You will be the Belle of the ball…besides Izayoi won't be very pleased if you miss one of her most favorite events." Kenji said picking up on Rin's uneasiness, "if it makes you feel any better, I will teach you tomorrow morning."

"I am not going to win this argument am I?" Rin sighed looking at Kenji skeptically.

"Not a chance. We missed quite a few years together. I am not going to miss this opportunity. Besides, it will be fun to tell Sesshomaru that I got your first dance. He missed quite a few firsts with you, and he is going to miss another one." Kenji grinned from ear to ear.

Rin rolled her eyes at Kenji's diabolical plan to piss Sesshomaru off to the point of no return. Instead of fueling the fire of Kenji's creativity to annoy Sesshomaru, Rin opted to go the guest room Izayoi had set up for her to use. The room was right next to Sesshomaru's and tripled the size of her bedroom in her small apartment. The walls and bed comforter was a soft ocean blue that whispered promises to lull you into a gentle slumber. The moment Rin saw the bed, the rest of the room became lost to her. Her mind begged for sleep, and that is where she went.

The next morning Rin woke up to someone poking her shoulder, telling her to wake up or he was going to lick her. Rin opened an eye to see Kenji hovering inches from her face. "What are you doing in here you freak." Rin mumbled hitting Kenji with one of her pillows.

"You wound me. Izayoi said we can have two hours in the ballroom before the caterers get here. Now get up!" Kenji said pulling Rin from the bed.

"Fine, I'm up! Give me a few minutes and I will be down." Rin said pushing Kenji out of her room.

Kenji waited impatiently in the ballroom double checking the playlist he made for Rin's dance lesson. He was teaching her the basic waltz and he was going to see how she'd fair with the Rhumba. Rin arrived the very moment Kenji glanced at his watch. "About time." Kenji scolded Rin.

"Shut up fox. I am here now." Rin grumbled, clearly not a morning person.

"I see why you and Sesshomaru were such great friends. You two are so much alike." Kenji chuckled setting the song for the waltz on a loop, "come here, we are going to waltz."

Rin was suddenly overcome with shyness standing in front of Kenji as he placed her hands in the hold for the waltz, explaining the importance of the frame and to trust her partner to guide her across the dance floor. Through the first round of the song, Kenji counted the steps out loud guiding Rin across the ballroom floor. He was pleased that by the third or fourth time the song started again, Rin had gotten the basic steps down moving across the floor with grace.

Sesshomaru was making his way to the kitchen for some much needed caffeine, when he heard giggling coming from the ballroom. He opened the ballroom door to find Kenji trying to teach Rin how to Rhumba, and was being very hands on with Rin, whom couldn't stop giggling every time Kenji's hands brushed against her side. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to emit a loud growl drawing the attention of the giggling couple.

"Hey Sessho, look who I found! Our little flower is all grown up." Kenji said casually keeping his arms around Rin's waist tickling her side causing her to jump and giggle, knowing very well that it would annoy Sesshomaru even more.

"What are you doing here fox?" Sesshomaru said clearly not pleased.

"Izayoi demanded my presence here, like she does every year. Lucky me I found this beautiful flower trying to get out of going to the ball. I promised to show Rin a good time tonight." Kenji said resting his chin on Rin's shoulder looking smugly at Sesshomaru.

"That isn't necessary, Rin will be accompanying me tonight." Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of Kenji.

Rin shrugged Kenji off of her stepping up to Sesshomaru to give him a piece of her mind, "Excuse me? Did you even ask me if I wanted to go with you? Stop trying to control me Sesshomaru" Rin stormed out of the room leaving Sesshomaru and Kenji alone in the ballroom.

Kenji stood at the bottom of the grand staircase, tugging nervously at the cuff of his suit jacket. He hadn't seen Rin since she left him and Sesshomaru in the ballroom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone standing near the bottom of the stairs grinning at him. Rin wore a bluish silver princess dress. The bodice of the dress hugged her curves nicely, the dress flared out at the hips coming down to Rin's ankles. Her long hair was pinned up in a French twist, and silver stilettos on her feet. Her smile grew when she saw Kenji's eyes grow wide and his jaw drop looking her over. He was in complete shock at how beautiful Rin looked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You look so handsome." Rin said looking at Kenji's black sparkling suit.

"Rin, wow…you look…uh…uh…oh hell with it. Rin you look Sexy! I am going to have to fight the guys off of you tonight. Hoo hoo…Sesshy is going to be pissed." Kenji chuckled offering Rin his arm.

Sesshomaru stood by the bar looking out over the crowd. He, the mighty Sesshomaru Tashi, was looking for a woman. Not just any woman would satisfy him. There was only one woman who plagued his mind morning, noon, and night since he first laid eyes on her since being apart for sixteen years. His frustration grew with every drink he finished. He kept reassuring himself that Rin wouldn't be cruel and to come to the ball with that fox. Sesshomaru slammed his empty glass on the bar and glanced back to the entrance of the ballroom. His eyes bugged out and his jaw hit the floor seeing the person who he had been waiting for enter looking breath takenly beautiful. When Sesshomaru gained his composure he noticed that the damn fox was with HIS Rin. Oh how he wanted to kill Kenji right then and there. He noticed the fox's eyes right on him smirking at the death glare he was giving him as he pulled Rin closer to his side.

"Don't look now, but the Ice Prince is staring. He is soo jealous…this is going to be fun. Let's go to the dancefloor and tease him some more." Kenji whispered in Rin's ear. Rin smiled and nodded for him to lead the way. Kenji escorted Rin onto the dance floor with a few other couples for a waltz. As they danced Sesshomaru downed several more shots of vodka, trying to drown his jealousy. Unfortunately, it didn't work. It just fueled his fire even more.

Sesshomaru intercepted Rin and Kenji coming off the dance floor, "Rin, what are you doing with HIM?"

"Kenji told you this morning that he was going to show me a good time. Why are you acting so surprised? It's not like anything was hid from you, and it isn't your business anyway what I do or don't do." Rin said coldly.

"Awww Sesshy cheer up…I will take good care of my hot lil Rinny better than you ever could." Kenji smirked continuing to press Sesshomaru's buttons.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOX BOY?! It will be a cold day in hell before I let you have what is mine." Sesshomaru growled loudly.

"WHO EVER SAID I WAS YOURS?!" Rin stepped in between Kenji and Sesshomaru, "YOU CAN'T GO AROUND CLAIMING WHAT YOU LIKE…I AM NOT A THING TO BE CLAIMED YOU ASSHOLE! At least Kenji treats me like an equal."

Sesshomaru and Kenji stood there dumbfounded as Rin ran through the glass doors leading to the balcony.

Rin stood against the cement railing trying to hold back her tears, and calm herself down. She didn't hear him come up behind her, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kenji, I'm fine…please leave me alone for a bit." Rin said brushing the hand away from her shoulder.

"I'm not going to leave you…I'll never leave you again Rin." Sesshomaru said turning Rin around to face him.

Rin stared at him wide eyed, "Sesshomaru…why…why won't you leave me alone?"

"Don't you see…I can't do that Rin." Sesshomaru said resting his hand on her cheek.

"Why can't you do that Sesshomaru? You left me alone for sixteen years, had your fun with every demoness you batted her eyes at you all while snubbing all human women. News Flash I AM HUMAN! You snubbed ME! ME of all people who you claimed to care about. Oh that's right…we were just kids, so any promises doesn't mean anything. Do you realize how infuriating you are, and how it is being around you? I thought I could do it…and I managed until you realized that we shared a past together. Now all you have tried to do is lay claims to me like you did when we were little. I didn't mind then…but as you so painfully stated to me once before….we were kids. You have no claims to me. So tell me why you can't leave me alone." Rin went into a full rant, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Rin…I can't go back in time to undo everything bad that has ever happened to you and undo every idiotic thing I have done or said. Rin…no one believed me when I told my father and Izayoi that I found my mate, and couldn't leave you. By Demon culture I wasn't old enough for a mate, and our instincts are usually dormant until we turn sixteen. So of course no one would take me seriously. It killed me to leave you. My world felt like it had crumbled. In order to be able to carry on, I packed up everything that reminded me of you. I didn't mean to forget about you completely. Now that I have you back into my life…I can't let you leave me. I Love You Rin!" Sesshomaru said leaving his heart exposed to Rin.

"What did you just say?" Rin whispered looking at Sesshomaru in shock.

"Rin, I do not like repeating myself, but for you I will…I, Sesshomaru Tashi, Loves you, Rin Juni, for as long as I live." Sesshomaru smiled leaning down to kiss Rin.

A/N: Awwwwww….Is this the turning point we were all waiting for? Will Rin finally allow Sesshomaru into her life and embrace his love or will she continue to pull away from him? You know the drill…REVIEW!

-Kagome7304


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok I had a few comments about possibly being a little confused. I just reread the previous chapters. Other than some misspellings, I thought it flowed well. It could be because I wrote the damn thing. But any who…to clarify for those of us who are not sure…it is perfectly fine to let me know when I need to clarify something…At this point in the story, Sesshomaru does remember Rin fully now…he might still have a few fuzzy spots, but she pretty much blew off any locks he had on his memory. If you noticed from the beginning, his demon knew very well who Rin was from the moment she was in Sesshomaru's presence. He knew that Rin was his…his demon always made little gestures and comments letting Sesshomaru know that she is the one. But we all know how stubborn Sesshomaru is…so he kept himself in denial, not allowing himself to see the truth, until the point of not being able to deny it any longer. If you all have any questions, or just want to talk and banter that is fine as well. Any way on with Chapter 7….This will be coming to an end in 3 chapters. I am not going any further than 10 chapters.

Chapter 7:

Rin pulled back from Sesshomaru looking into his eyes, and smiled. He finally allowed her to see his true feelings about her and how vulnerable he was at that very moment confessing to her. "Don't think that you can still tell me what I can and can't do." Rin said unable to stop smiling.

"We will see about that." Sesshomaru smirked claiming her lips once again in a deep passionate kiss.

Little did they know, but a pair of red eyes watched them nearby, carefully hiding behind one of the potted plants. She knew if Sesshomaru spotted her, she would be in trouble. 'Just wait…I will get my Sesshomaru back and that little bitch will be out of my way for good. Go on you little whore…have your fun with my man while you can…you will pay for turning Sesshomaru against me.' Kagura smirked evilly deciding to make her exit.

Rin sighed contently before a thought crossed her mind. Her smile dropped feeling guilty, "I forgot about Kenji. I have to go find him."

"I am sure he has found someone else to pester by now. Don't go." Sesshomaru said still holding Rin close.

"You haven't changed one bit when it comes to me hanging out with Kenji." Rin chuckled, "Despite the teasing he did earlier, he isn't trying to take me from you. He wants to annoy you like always and right now the one way to do that is to pretend he has an interest in me that is more than just friends. I have always looked at him like a fun loving older brother. It was cute watching you get all huffy whenever he was around."

When Sesshomaru refused to budge, Rin sighed and gave him a pointed look, "Sesshomaru Tashi, if you don't be nice and share our evening with Kenji then I will never talk to you again. Don't call my bluff…I will quit my job and get as far away from you as I possibly can."

"You wouldn't?" Sesshomaru said in disbelief.

"Have I ever been known to lie Sesshomaru?" Rin asked folding her arms across her chest with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine…but just for tonight. He doesn't get to dance with you anymore. He's already stole your first dance from me…I refuse to allow him to steal anymore." Sesshomaru said unconsciously pouting causing Rin to giggle.

Sesshomaru stayed glued to Rin's side the remainder of the night. Kenji laughed at the sight before him. He continued to tease Sesshomaru about how much of a baby he was being. Sesshomaru answered the tease with a deep threatening growl, which was always silenced with a glare from Rin. It was both entertaining and annoying to watch Sesshomaru react to every little thing Kenji did, from kissing Rin's hand to whispering in her ear causing her to giggle. It felt like they were kids again. Their behavior even caused Izayoi to come over and tell the boys to stop acting like children or she will treat them as such and send them to their rooms.

As the night came to an end, Sesshomaru escorted Rin to her room, which was right next to his. She had her shoes in one hand, her other hand held Sesshomaru's. He smiled gently tugging her to him, brushing his lips against hers. A smiled crept onto her face as they pulled apart, "Thank you for a memorable evening. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I don't want to let you go…won't you let me stay with you tonight?" Sesshomaru whispered against Rin's lips kissing her passionately.

"Not tonight Sesshy…I am too exhausted to share a bed with you, of all people, tonight….I have a feeling you wouldn't allow me to do much sleeping, and I am not ready for that. I know we have known each other pretty much our entire lives, but the time apart has changed me. I need time to adjust…this is a lot to take in. Be patient with me." Rin said hoping he understands, "Besides…you will be right next door. You survived this long without me, you can survive one more night."

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded understanding that Rin just needed time to process everything that is happening…shoot Sesshomaru himself should take this time to process this. Since his memories of the past has fully unlocked from the deep subconscious abyss, Sesshomaru's demon has been more and more demanding. It is getting harder for Sesshomaru to focus on anything other than making Rin submit to him. With another heavy sigh, Sesshomaru leaned down giving her another long passionate kiss, whispering against her lips, "goodnight Rin."

Monday morning Rin walked into work, with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't stop smiling after having one of the best weekends ever with Sesshomaru. She hoped that she would be able to get her work done and not be distracted by Sesshomaru. The second Rin walked into the office and saw a pile of papers on her desk, her focus snapped right to work as she scurried around pulling the files that went with three of the contracts on her desk, and scheduling meetings for Sesshomaru to discuss the two new inquiries that was sent to them over the weekend. She organized everything, and took the files into his office. She was just placing them in order with the most important on top, sticking a few post it notes to each file containing her notes on what he needs to do and what she already took the liberty of doing. She didn't hear him come in to the office until his arms snaked around her waist and his nose finding its way into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent deeply. Rin relaxed when seeing it was Sesshomaru holding her.

"You have to behave while we are at work. I can't have you distracting me from my work…we both have a lot to do today." Rin said leaning back against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Yeah…well it is a good thing that I am the boss…besides…you work too much. I don't like you over working yourself." Sesshomaru mumbled against Rin's neck.

"You don't like me to work too much, yet working for you is working too much. Imagine if I was pregnant…that would really bother you." Rin teased giggling.

"Ok I get your point…but in my defense Kagome is a force to be reckoned with. When she needed time off she took it, and I left her in charge of finding someone to help her with her work as she neared her due date. Unlike my half breed brother, who is scared to stand up to his mate, I on the other hand am not. I wouldn't tolerate my mate working while she was pupped." Sesshomaru purred.

"Oh really…what if your mate was as stubborn as you, and insist on working?" Rin inquired testing the waters.

"After non-stop hovering, you would eventually see it my way." Sesshomaru responded.

Rin pulled out of his embrace to face him, "Oh really? Well we will see about that."

"Yes really…it is not negotiable." Sesshomaru let out a small growl narrowing his eyes at Rin.

"Life is nothing but a huge contract, everything is up for negotiation." Rin smiled playfully. She loved the look Sesshomaru was giving her now…he wasn't sure what to say to her comment and decided to reply with a grumble. Rin giggled before leaning in for a quick kiss, "get settled Sesshy, you have three meetings today, and I have a bunch of work to do."

To Rin's surprise the day flew by quickly, as she finished typing up the last document Sesshomaru needed to sign. Sesshomaru leaned against his door contently watching Rin type away. "Back away from the computer…you are officially off. I would hate to be known for over working my employees." Sesshomaru said with a slightly playful tone.

"What's this? The Ice Prince is cracking jokes at work….someone call the doctor I think he is sick." Rin replied as she finished up and saved the document she typed.

"You're not funny Rin." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"On the contrary…I am freaking hilarious." Rin said eyeing him suspiciously, "what do you have planned? You are up to something I can feel it."

"I don't have anything planned…I only want to spend some time with you outside of the office. So I took the liberty of making reservations for dinner." Sesshomaru said casually.

"Sesshomaru, I am not appropriately dressed for somewhere fancy. I could always make us something to eat at my apartment." Rin sighed, she really wanted to go home and put on something comfortable.

"No, I want to take you out. You look fine, now stop trying to get out of going to dinner with me and grab your purse." Sesshomaru said in a final tone. Rin knew she wasn't going to win this battle, so she let out a loud groan and followed Sesshomaru to his car.

Rin sighed as the hostess escorted them back to the private dining area. No wonder Sesshomaru said she was dressed fine. She should have known that he was going to have a private room reserved so that they wouldn't be bothered. She let out an audible sigh looking through her menu. She ordered a shrimp Alfredo dish with white wine. Sesshomaru opted for sautéed shrimp, steamed lobster and steak with wine. They ate their dinner in silence, which wasn't odd for them. It was more of a comfortable silence. They were enjoying each other's company. Since Sesshomaru dragged Rin to dinner in a fancy restaurant, Rin opted to order dessert, which was anything but quiet. She chatted about the fun times they had, and just random things. This was the most she had talked to him since she reentered Sesshomaru's life. It was refreshing to have the Rin he fell in love with back.

Sesshomaru walked Rin up to her apartment door holding her hand. "Thanks for dinner Sesshy…I'll see you tomorrow." Rin said giving Sesshomaru a kiss goodnight.

"I don't want you to go…" Sesshomaru said refusing to let her go, "…won't you let me stay with you tonight?"

"I need you to be patient with me…I don't want to move too fast. I'm still scared that if I let you completely in, you will leave me again. It is going to take some time for me to get over that." Rin replied running her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru knew Rin was trying, and he didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready. He sighed in defeat, slowly letting Rin go, but not before giving her a long passionate kiss goodbye.

Rin smiled brightly closing her door after Sesshomaru left. Tonight was perfect, having a quiet dinner with the man she loved after work. She felt that nothing could possibly bring her mood down. Rin took a long hot shower, dressing into her pajamas, which consisted of shorts, and a tank top. She was about to crawl into bed when she heard a noise from the living room. She grabbed one of her throwing knives that she got last year as a gift from one of her father's distant cousins, who had found her when she was in college. She slowly crept out into the living room to find her balcony door open. Rin flipped on the lights to find Kagura sitting on a chair trying to look deadly as she spat her disdain for Rin, "what do we have here, Sesshy-kuns lil human whore…oh look you have a knife…tsk tsk tsk…don't need you hurting yourself, it wouldn't be any fun for me if you did."

"What the fuck are you doing in my house? For your information, I am not afraid to use this, you are trespassing. Leave or I will have to use force." Rin threatened, clearly not in the mood to deal with Kagura.

Kagura snarled at Rin lunging at her. She managed to scratch Rin's shoulder and Rin stabbed her in the arm. Kagura screamed jumping off of Rin pulling out the knife and throwing it on the floor, "YOU BITCH! YOU MADE ME BLEED, I WILL MAKE YOU DIE A SLOW DEATH. THEN SESSHOMARU WILL BE MINE…ALL MINE!" Kagura screamed going after Rin again.

"Funny…you think by killing me, you will get Sesshomaru. You're hilarious. By killing me, you have sentenced yourself to death by Sesshomaru's hand…luckily for you, I won't be dying that easily." Rin said diving for her knife dodging the lunging Kagura. In the matter of a minute, Rin grabbed the knife pointing it up as Kagura jumped on her falling on the knife. The only thing going through Rin's mind, as the dead woman lay on top of her, was 'oh my god I killed her….I actually killed her.'

After about ten minutes of pure shock, Kagura's blood had soaked Rin's shirt entirely snapping her back into reality. Rin used all of her strength to roll Kagura's body off of hers. Rin crawled over to her phone and scrolled down her contacts. Her hand was shaking, as she hit Kenji's number instead of Sesshomaru's.

"Hello." Kenji picked up on the second ring, clearly sounding like he was just woken up out of a dead sleep.

"Kenji? What…oh no I must have dialed your number on accident." Rin said trying to hold back her tears.

Kenji could hear the distress in Rin's voice, and sat up in bed going into over protective big brother mode, "Rin talk to me, what happened?"

"She tried to kill me after breaking into my apartment…I..I..I killed her Kenji…" Rin sobbed clearly scared to death.

"I'm on my way over…" Kenji said hanging up rushing to Rin's apartment in a pair of sweat pants and sneakers.

Kenji pounded on Rin's door like a mad man yelling for her to let him in. Rin got up from her spot on the floor to open the door. Kenji quickly entered the apartment closing the door behind him, looking at Rin horrified, "You are covered in blood, where are you injured?"

"It's mostly her blood. She only got my shoulder and scratched my cheek…she was a demoness who didn't know how to fight." Rin said plainly. She was becoming emotionless most likely due to shock.

"Ok…I want you to put your clothes into a plastic bag…I'm going to call Sesshomaru…he will know what to do."

"I meant to call him first…he is going to be so mad." Rin cringed shaking her head, "do what you have to."

Kenji gave her a reassuring smile and waited for her to go into her room before making his phone call. "What do you want at this hour Kenji? If this is about me stealing Rin away this weekend, you need to get over it. I've told you time and time again that she is mine." Sesshomaru stated not in the mood for one of Kenji's dramatic rants.

"Oh really…she is yours? Does she know that? Cause I am currently standing in her apartment in nothing but sweat pants…Do I have your attention now asshole?" Kenji growled.

"You're lying fox! Rin wouldn't have you over her apartment at this hour." Sesshomaru growled back.

"The only reason I am over her apartment calling you, is because Rin was attacked. You have five minutes to get over here or I am taking her to my place." Kenji said before hanging up.

Rin came out as Kenji hung up his phone, she was in a black sports bra, black warm up pants, and white sneakers. She walked over to him with a blood soaked rag against her shoulder. "How mad is he?" Rin asked shyly holding the first aid kit with her free hand.

"I am sure he is cursing me to the darkest depths of hell right now. Don't worry about it. Sit down and let me take care of your wound." Kenji said taking the first aid kit from Rin leading her over to sit on the wooden coffee table so he could clean up her wounds.

"I thought demons licked their wounds to heal them, not use medicine and stuff…" Rin questioned with slight amusement in her voice.

"Well…only dog demons can do that…I am just a tricky fox that can only play jokes and use my cunningness for battle…and Sesshomaru…" Kenji said before being cut off.

"What about me…" Sesshomaru snarled clearly not happy seeing a shirtless Kenji with his Rin wearing so little.

"Speak of the devil." Kenji smirked with his arm resting on Rin's leg. Sesshomaru glared at Kenji's hand emitting a loud snarl. Kenji moved away from Rin chuckling allowing Sesshomaru to go do his thing, and decided to start cleaning up the apartment.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin's shoulder and then looked at her face seeing the long scratch on her cheek, "Rin, who did this to you?"

Rin looked down pointing over to Kagura's corpse. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock that his Rin killed a full blooded wind demoness. Rin's eyes began to water again as she cried, "Sessh, I had no other choice…I killed her...I didn't know what else to do."

"Rin hush…this wasn't your fault. Kagura was psychotic. You did what I would have done…now hold still I need to clean your wound." Sesshomaru said as he lowered his head to lick her wound, healing it instantly. Rin closed her eyes savoring the feel of his tongue on her skin. Oh how she wished it was under different circumstances. When she opened her eyes they were met with concerned amber eyes. He was running his thumb over the cut on her cheek, silently blaming himself for not being here when she needed him. Rin looked around the room after Sesshomaru had finished healing her cheek to find Kenji gone and all the blood cleaned up as if Kagura nor Kenji was ever there. Even her knife was gone, "Sesshomaru where…" she began to question only to be silenced.

"Kenji took care of everything…that is all you need to know. Go pack some clothes, you're going to stay with me." Sesshomaru stated not giving her any room to argue. Rin nodded and went to her room to fill her duffle bag with her clothes. All she wanted to do was to be with Sesshomaru, and put this nightmare behind her.

A/N: Ok Chapter 7 is complete! Any questions, comments, or objections, message me or put it in your review. Remember that if you want updates I have to get a few reviews. Cause I have no problem leaving ya'll hanging. Lol….that would be really mean of me…but I want reviews damn it! Lol!

-Kagome7304 ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Reassuring everyone that I have not abandoned this story. I am extremely sorry for the long ass wait. I started a new job about 6 months ago working for ringling bros circus taking care of the animals. it has been a whole different kind of lifestyle keeping me busy all the time and sometimes I don't have internet access. I'll try to do a better job with updating but understand that it will very well take me a while to update. Right now I am snowed in at my parents' house so I am able to get you all an update. I will be working on chapter 9 tonight hoping to have it finished before I have to fly back to the circus. thank you to those who are still following this story and patiently waiting for updates. I really appreciate your patience.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or anything else...don't sue me! no circus bashing either! Thank you!

Chapter 8:

Sesshomaru paced around his room recalling everything that had happened tonight. He was worried sick about Rin, and hated having to force himself to keep his distance trying to give Rin the time she needed to clean up. His demon side was brooding that Rin turned to Kenji before turning to him. He was ignoring the fact that Rin accidently hit Kenji's number instead of his. Growling softly to himself, Sesshomaru just couldn't let the jealousy he felt go. He growled and grumbled not understanding why Rin chose the fox over him. She use to always come to him when she needed someone, he was her best friend for heaven sakes. It took everything in him to not break Kenji in two, when he saw Kenji intimately close to Rin with his hand on her leg. Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts and mid growl at the light tapping on his bedroom door. He opened the door to find a red eyed Rin who was wearing one of his shirts that she stole from him after using his bathroom to clean up. His shirt came down mid-thigh to her, he shook his head to clear his thoughts of wanting to take her at this very moment. He doesn't want to scare her away, especially after the night she had. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Sesshomaru…could I stay in here with you? I don't want to be alone…every time I close my eyes, I keep seeing blood everywhere." Rin said wiping the tears from her eyes before they spilled down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his arms hugging her tightly, "Of course…I would never push you away Rin."

Sesshomaru climbed into bed after Rin was settled on her side of his bed. She was too far for Sesshomaru's liking, so he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to the center of the bed holding her gently against his chest nuzzling her neck with his nose. Rin sighed contently, knowing that she was safe in his arms, allowing her to relax and drift off into a peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru was glad that Rin needed him to comfort her, even with a task as small as holding her until she went to sleep. He laid there for what seemed like hours just listening to her steady breathing on his chest. His demon side purred in contentment of having his mate with him. With that last thought, sleep was inevitable for Sesshomaru.

The late morning light shone into Sesshomaru's window, touching Rin's face with its warm rays. Rin went to stretch only to feel a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes went wide for a minute remembering that she was in Sesshomaru's bed. She shivered as the memory of last night came rearing its ugly head into Rin's conscious mind. The memory still made her cringe, but not to the point of wanting to fall apart. Her body had time to absorb most of the shock, and she sighed in relief. Her eyes fell onto Sesshomaru's night stand seeing his clock read 10.35 am. "Oh No, We are late!" Rin squealed trying to spring up out of bed, only to hear grumbling behind her pulling her tightly against Sesshomaru's chest. "Sessh, get up! We have to go, we are late for work!" Rin exclaimed trying to release Sesshomaru's grip on her.

"Rin…we are taking the rest of the week off. I'm going to have Kenji and Inuyasha move you out of your apartment. You will be staying here with me. I know you want to take things slow, so you don't have to sleep in here with me if you don't want to." Sesshomaru said kissing Rin's shoulder, "even though I love waking up next to you."

"Why are you so persistent on me being in your bed?" Rin turned over to look Sesshomaru in the eye.

"Because this is where you belong...waking up beside me. Have you forgotten that you are my future mate?" Sesshomaru said in a gentle but concerned voice. Afraid that Rin was going to reject him after all this time.

"I know you said that when we were younger…but I was 11 years old when you declared that I was your mate. Demons aren't able to detect their mates until they are 16 years old. You couldn't still think that I am destined to be your mate. What are your instincts telling you?" Rin said in disbelief.

Sesshomaru growled pinning Rin to the bed with her arms pinned above her head, he leaned down to her neck inhaling her scent and purred, "My demon side is howling for me to make you submit, you have no idea how much control it takes not to make you mine right now. Never doubt a demons ability to detect his mate…especially a dog demon. I have been torn away from you once already…now that you are finally where you belong. I don't know if I can bear being away from you…I won't push you into anything you aren't ready for."

"Well good, because I don't think I would want to go back to sleeping on that queen size bed…it isn't as comfortable as this one. I could get use to sleeping on silk sheets." Rin grinned, "come on, we need to get up and get things done. There is no way we are going to take the rest of the week off. We have too much work to do."

"I'm the boss, and I say we are taking the rest of the week off. I already left a message for Sango last night letting her know that there was a family emergency that we both will not be in the office the rest of the week." Sesshomaru said with a bit of an authoritarian bite to his voice.

"Oh great! Now everyone will think that I am sleeping my way to the top." Rin snapped feeling embarrassed, "Get off of me Sesshomaru."

"It doesn't matter what people think. We know that, that isn't true. You are my mate…they won't dare to challenge the mate of a dog demon…just ask Izayoi and Kagome. They don't put up with any nonsense, and neither will you." Sesshomaru said seriously before glancing at the clock. It was almost noon, Izayoi will be barging in soon to make sure Sesshomaru isn't sick or dead, since Sesshomaru didn't go to work. Letting out a heavy sigh Sesshomaru grumbled, "you're right with one thing…we do need to get up now before Izayoi tries to come in all mothering to see why I didn't go to work. I swear all that woman wants to do is smother me."

Rin couldn't help but to go into a fit of giggles, for a moment he sounded almost as dramatic as Kenji when it comes to trying to dodge Izayoi's motherly affection. Sesshomaru pouted at her laughter, and Rin leaned up to kiss him saying in between giggles, "Ok Sesshy….let me go get dressed, I will meet you downstairs in a bit."

When Rin made it downstairs dressed in jeans and a white baby doll top, she walked in on chaos. Sesshomaru's car was gone and Kenji was sitting at the breakfast bar massaging his temples as Izayoi fussed at him. "What is going on?" Rin asked taking a seat next to Kenji.

"Oh Rinny, are you ok? Kenji told me that you were attacked by that crazy bitch Kagura. Don't you worry, you are safe here." Izayoi exclaimed fussing over Rin now.

"I'm fine Izayoi." Rin said reassuring the woman, "Uhhh where did Sesshomaru go?"

"He had an issue at the office…" Kenji sighed.

"He went to work and left me here! That Asshole! After he told me that he decided we would take the rest of the week off. What a hypocrite!" Rin exclaimed. She was furious with Sesshomaru for leaving her there and going to work.

"Well yell at him when he gets back. You are fully moved out of your apartment. Is there anything in particular you need? Inuyasha still has a few of your boxes in his car, everything else is in storage." Kenji said trying to change the subject. The poor fox had to deal with Inuyasha's berate of questions, then an infuriated Kagome, followed by a nagging Izayoi…he didn't need an unreasonable Rin on top of all that.

"Oh I plan to. If the boxes in Inuyasha's car is from my bedroom then just bring them here…if not then put it in storage. If I need anything I will go get it. I don't really need anything at the moment. Thanks for all of your help Kenji." Rin smiled hugging Kenji. Kenji smiled hugging Rin back before turning to his cup of coffee.

A few hours later Inuyasha stormed into the house yelling, "THAT'S IT! SOMEONE PLEASE SHOOT ME! SHOOT ME NOW BEFORE KAGOME DOES!"

"What the hell did you do now Yasha?" Rin asked coming out of the kitchen.

"You have no idea what we have just went through." Sesshomaru said wearily.

"What mess did you two make for me at work? It probably wouldn't have been so bad if you would have taken me with you." Rin scolded placing her hands on her hips.

"You're not going back to work yet…and besides there is nothing you could have done. Sango had called Kagome asking her where she kept my client list, so she could call and cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the week. Well Kagome is a few days past her due date…and is extremely emotional. She didn't know what had happened between the two of us and thought the worse. So after fighting with Kenji and Inuyasha this morning, she went into work after they went to clean out your apartment. I tried to persuade her to go home, and rest she refused. When I told her I would fire her, she threatened to go to the press and make a big thing saying that I am a heartless bastard who puts vulnerable pregnant women on the street. There is no talking to her…even Inuyasha begged on his knees in front of the whole office. It was embarrassing." Sesshomaru explained.

"Did you tell her what happened, and that I was here?" Rin inquired with a disappointed sigh. Both of the guys shook their heads no, and Rin smirked with an idea, " I bet I can get her to relax and out of the office."

"I bet you half of my company that you can't." Sesshomaru said in disbelief. Inuyasha looked at Rin hopeful.

Rin laughed and dialed Kagome's number, "Hi Kagome, it's Rin..."

"Rin! How are you? What did Sesshomaru do to you? I told him not to do anything to make you leave...I swear that hard head never listens." Kagome ranted completely flustered.

"Sesshomaru didn't do anything to me other than demand that we take the rest of the week off...despite my protest. There was an incident at my apartment, Sesshomaru had Kenji and Yasha move me in with Sesshomaru. If you want to come over, I'll tell you the whole story. Then maybe this weekend we will send the boys away and have a sleepover at your place. Just us girls...besides I have questions about the whole mating thing and want a female's perspective" Rin said giving Sesshomaru a pointed look with a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

"I'll be right over! Pack a bag, you're spending the entire week with me. If you hear from Inuyasha before I do, tell him to pack a bag and go stay with his brother." Kagome said full of excitement.

"I'll be sure to tell him. See ya in a few Kagome." Rin's grin widened, completely satisfied with her results as she hung up the phone. "and that gentlemen is how it is done...Looks like you just lost half of your company to a human woman Sesshy!" Rin said batting her eyelashes.

"Wow...don't underestimate a woman on a mission." Inuyasha said completely stunned.

Kagome was there at Sesshomaru's house in record time. Rin had just came down with her duffle bag including one of Sesshomaru's shirts, the second Kagome paraded in the front door in a dramatic Kenji kind of way dragging Rin out to the awaiting car.

A/N: So...how did I do? please review! I do read everyone's reviews. It is what keeps me going and reminds me to update.

-Kagome7304


End file.
